The Seamed Heart
by Hahligirl56
Summary: From humble and tragic beginnings to a strong and demanding future, Cloud Strife never had it easy. It was thanks to those closest to him that he was able to push foward even through the darkest and cruelest times in his young life.
1. The Seamed Heart  Prologue

**(**_A/N:_ This is my first Final Fantasy VII fanfiction. I hope to be able to continue and finish it, right to the very end! Please enjoy and review kindly if you would like. This story is mainly focused on Cloud Strife, his beginnings and his failure to enter SOLDIER, and the people he is closest to, particually his mother, Zack, and Tifa...note many of these characters and storyline purposes aren't neccessarily cannon...please enjoy it just the same. :3**)**

**

* * *

**

**_The Seamed Heart - Prol._**

**_

* * *

_**

The world of Gaia was a large one, that was a given. Even so, millions of people lived on this beautiful planet, busy living their own lives, and for each life, a story.

In the tiny mountain village of Nibelheim, which lay base of its own mountain range known to relative villagers as Mt. Nibel, people went about their sleepy lives without a qualm for the outside world, some even disinterested with their own daily routines.

Near the outskirts of that town was an old abandoned mansion - grey with age, and dark with mystery. One young girl stood outside its closed gates, hands grasping onto the bars, looking straight at the mansion with curiosity. Who lived in that mansion? She had been told the very first of the Shinra family used to reside in there long ago. Where were they now? Somewhere on the Eastern Continent.

The young girl continued to gaze at the mansion, her blue eyes studying every detail that could be exposed to her - she saw some of the shingles were missing and the windows had dust covered on them - it was likely no one had even dared to try to clean the place up, abandoned or not.

"They say it's haunted," a voice suddenly spoke up from behind her. Frightened, the girl whipped her head around, her golden hair flying in a sudden frenzy. Before her stood a boy about her age, a boy she had never seen before. He had very light brown hair and grey eyes that shone. His expression was alarming and serious, although the young girl had a feeling pestering inside her suggesting that he may or may not be trying to pull her leg. "We're not allowed to go inside," he continued, his small, spiked hair waving about in the afternoon winds of Nibelheim.

The girl huffed, pulling her bangs back. "I already knew that, thank you very much!" She spat at him.

"Hey! I'm only saying…" The boy walked towards her, almost smirking at her annoyed posture. "Shinra's Manor has been abandoned long before the scientists showed any interest here."

The blonde girl studied the boy who now stood beside her, her facial features beginning to relax somewhat. "I don't recall ever seeing you here before."

"You're right. My old man and I just moved in from Kalm."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. He was told that Nibelheim was the best place to reside in as a get-away retreat. Towns like Kalm are beginning to become packed!"

"Well, it's true Nibelheim is a fairly small village, but I don't know how you could make a living here." She frowned. "Farming isn't really good around here, and it's dangerous to mine in the mountains - monsters, you know?"

The young boy laughed. "I don't believe in monsters - wild animals, on the other hand…" He shook his head. "Actually, my dad and I just moved here for the sole purpose of doing just that - extermination." He winked at her, causing her to look back at the mansion as she realized she was blushing. "We can get a good start by eradicating the creatures in the caves. In a few weeks or months - depending on how many there are - we'll have the caves emptied out on Mt. Nibel, at least, and then people can begin mining-"

'You have this all planned out, don't you?" The girl interrupted quietly.

"Well…some of it, yeah. It seems like a pretty good idea to me, at least." A look of guilt spread across his face.

"Want to tell me the real reason why you and your dad moved here?"

"Business instillation," The boy replied quietly. "At least, we hope so. Another reason is climate change; my dad's health hasn't been all that great lately, so we decided to relocate here and see if he can get better or not."

"Well, I don't know what Nibelheim can offer, except for…" The girl gestured her arm out into the open. "Fog, fog, and more fog."

"Maybe the fresh air'll do him some good," The boy offered hopefully.

"Maybe."

"Do you know about the mako reactors?" The boy inquired.

"Sure - they have plans for installing one here in Nibelheim in the next couple of months. Why?"

"Electricity is nice, but this fresh air is amazing." He grinned shyly at her. "We haven't introduced ourselves to her other, have we?"

"No, we haven't," The girl replied. "I'm Sarah."

"Tobias. Tobias Strife."

* * *

In the coming month, the reactor was built on the edge of Mt. Nibel, which drew much excitement for the local townspeople. 'Once the reactor is built, our lives will become comfortable and business will prosper,' was the promise given to them, and the hope that was always whispered upon their lips. Through all of this, Sarah and Tobias became closer, brainstorming new ideas to kick off Tobias' dream of ridding Mt. Nibel of monsters. In the meantime, Tobias also began confessing the worries buried deep within his heart: The fact that his ill father was declining at an increasingly alarming rate, and the possibility that the mako reactor would do more harm than good.

"I saw it as my father and I moved here, Sarah," he had told her. "The trees are dying. Other towns with the reactor installed have said that plant life is disappearing at a faster rate as each year passes. What if the same thing happens here, in Nibelheim?"

Sarah drew quiet. "…Is this really true?" She finally asked after an uncomfortable silence stalled their conversation.

Tobias sighed. "To tell you the truth, Sarah…I don't really know. It's just that…I'm worried about Dad. For the past couple of years, he's been growing thinner and thinner, and he's wheezing so bad…well, to put it this way, it's hard to sleep through the entire night in peace anymore, for the both of us."

Sarah bit her lip, taking all of this in. "Didn't you go and see a doctor about this?" Tobias nodded. "And what did he say?"

"He said that all Dad needed was some fresh air…that's it. That's why we decided to move here to Nibelheim; we'd heard this was an isolated village surrounded by the wonders of nature." Tobias shook his head. "But with the new mako reactor installed here, who knows what will happen?"

The girl took a few minutes to gather this information. She folded her hands and looked up, as if in prayer. The least we can do is hope that Shinra can hold true to their promises, she thought to herself.

* * *

It took only a few years for the townspeople to come to full realization that the mako reactor would indeed be a bad idea. The first of many tragedies to befall on this sleepy village was the death of Tobias' father. Though the fresh air appeared to help for quite some time, the spring after the mako reactor finished construction, he became sicker and sicker until one morning Tobias found he couldn't awaken him any longer.

In grief, Tobias turned to Sarah for comfort, which she gladly gave with tenderness. For the next few years afterwards, their relationship grew stronger and stronger, whereas Nibelheim continued to exist as a remote village, virtually unheard of and therefore uncared for, though certain exceptions were made from time to time from the Shinra Company, which was growing at a rapid speed. Developments for a city were underway - at least that was what the Nibelheim residents had been told via newspaper and by traveler, so news was more often than not dated - a city that would be the capitol of the expanding Shinra empire: Midgar.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**(Nibelheim - May - 1988)**

Spring had come to Nibelheim. Even by the base of the mountain, the fog village was able to feel the warmth that had always gently brushed winter aside. With the reactor stationed in Mt. Nibel, warmth was already guaranteed in the sleepy village, with every home becoming graced with the delicate gift of electricity.

Sarah was awakened by the faint rays of light that peered through the windows of her home. Her eyes fluttered, peeking ahead from her side of the bed where she had slept. Her eyes focused on a white crib, adjacent to the black-brick wall. She smiled, a flood of memories entering her mind about one of the happiest days of her life…

**(Nibelheim - April - 1983)**

_"I knew you would be here," a familiar voice broke Sarah out of her daydreaming. She looked down below her from the height of the town well. Tobias stood, gazing up at her with a small but warm smile._

_The two of them were no longer children; Sarah tended to her house quietly often from dawn until dusk. Tobias's plans never took off; instead, he would spend the majority of his hours working in the general store. Even so, the townspeople trusted Tobias, and admired his quiet determination and his dreams for his future. Many of the villagers could tell early on from the amount of time Tobias spent with Sarah that he held a soft spot for the young blonde woman._

_"He's a visionary," they told her. "He's a good man, and a hard worker. He would make a wonderful husband and a father."_

_She would always murmur in response, "We'll see."_

_Now, here they were, together and alone. It was late at night, and for once the stars shone brightly in the black sky, casting a holy-like blanket over the quiet little village. For Sarah, it was a truly beautiful sight, one that did not show up too often._

_"How?" she asked him with amusement as he climbed up on to the well to join her. "How did you know I would be here?"_

_"I sometimes see you sitting up here, gazing up into the clouds," he explained, rubbing his head through his hair. It was always cool at night in Nibelheim, but Tobias had become used to the climate many years before. "Plus, they say that this is a very romantic spot." He drew his leg in, shuffling a bit closer towards her. "It's the one place in Nibelheim where men confess their undying affection for the women that they love." Sarah let the words sink in, expecting him to say a bit more, but the youth had become silent._

_Sarah waited for a few minutes before finally gathering the courage to turn to him and ask, "Tobias…do you know everything?"_

_Tobias slowly looked back at her, the ground level below, and then back at her, chuckling quietly. "No…no, I don't know everything. Why?"_

_"It's just…you just seem to know so much, for your age. You know? You've traveled, you've met all these people, seen all these places…" She shook her head, unable to put her thoughts into words._

_"I've only lived in Kalm and here in Nibelheim. That's it."_

_Sarah looked at him, surprised. "Huh?"_

_"Yeah…and these 'people' were just travelers, like my father and myself. They'd heard different things that I'd in turn heard from them. And these 'places'? Just stations to jump from one transport to another. Nothing special, nothing elaborate."_

_"But it's just…you seem so smart…"_

_Tobias laughed. "Oh, I'm not smart at all. Trust me." He flicked his shoelaces, for the sake of amusement. "I just like thinking, Sarah. That's it. There's nothing special about me, honest."_

_"I don't think that's true."_

_The flicking stopped, and so did any further movement from Tobias. "Oh?"_

_"Yes. You're very sincere and wise for your age. None of the other boys think like you do. You're dedicated with your work and you're honest. You're also-"_

_"Handsome?" Tobias treated her with a small, devilish smile._

_"Well…a bit…" Sarah grinned bashfully._

_"A bit? I play with my looks for hours, and you crush my hopes of having any bit of a positive self-image!" He dramatically clapped his hands onto his face. "Oh, the horror!"_

_Sarah giggled. "It's just…your hair…"_

_"What about my hair?"_

_She touched one of his many light brown spikes and began stroking it with her fingers. "It sticks out randomly, here and there, all over. It's weird."_

_"I prefer the term 'unique.'"_

_"Or unique," Sarah agreed._

_"Everyone says I take after my dad."_

_"So I saw."_

_"He had spiky hair, too." Sarah continued to stroke each spike, gently._

_"Mm."_

_Tobias then broke free from her touch, locking his eyes into her own, and his face gentle, but serious. "I love you, Sarah," he told her quietly._

_"…What?"_

_Tobias grasped her hand. She could feel his touch, cold from the atmosphere, and shaking with nervousness. "I said I love you. And I want to be with you."_

_Sarah stared at him wide-eyed; he looked so serious, and yet, so sincere. "…What?" her voice croaked, but she was smiling, out of surprise and happiness at what she believed she hearing._

_Tobias leaned closer to Sarah, enough for her to feel his warm breath in the cold night. "Let's make a promise together, Sarah."_

_"A promise?"_

_"Yes. I promise to always love you, to care for you, to protect you, and honor you, all the days of my life." His clear grey eyes twinkled with the light of the stars reflecting off of them. "All you have to do is agree to marry me."_

_Sarah turned her head away, her heartbeat quickening at a faster rate with each second that passed. Was she imagining this? What if her ears were playing a trick on her? No, she realized firmly. This is _real…_all of it_…

_"All right," she accepted with a smile. "I promise."_

**(Present time)**

Sarah peered inside the white crib, smiling tenderly at the baby slumbering in peace. He took after his mother in appearance; he had the same hair color, facial features, and eye color. He was quieter, though, and did not fuss as much, similar to his father. For both of his parents, however, Cloud Strife was perfection. "Time to wake up, sleepyhead," his mother murmured to him softly, stroking the small spikes that he had taken after his father. "We have to go visit someone soon."

The baby Cloud opened his eyes, wide and blue, like his mother's. He yawned and stretched, his small body quivering, much to Sarah's amusement. "Let's go, Cloud," she whispered in the toddler's ear, gently lifting him up and out o the boy's crib. "Oh my, you're getting pretty heavy, aren't you?" she chuckled. "I guess I won't always be able to hold you like this. Hm? Come on, let's go join your father."

Exiting the house, Sarah took note of some faint sunlight that helped cast shadows from buildings and the town well; the Shinra mansion, however, continued to eerily stand, seemingly unaffected by the sun's warmth.

The Lockharts lived right next door, which was deemed quite an honor by the townspeople, as Mayor Marcus Lockhart had the entire community's utmost respect. Sarah knocked on the wooden door and admired the house's old fashioned, simplistic architecture; most of Nibelheim's residents were rather poor, even with Shinra's involvement in the construction of the Mako reactor, and Mayor Lockhart chose not to stand out as the village's sole richest conformist.

The door opened revealing a young woman around Sarah's age, though quite a bit taller than her. She had dark brown hair with matching eyes, and a warm jovial smile that would make even the shyest of people approach her in comfort.

"Hello, Rachel," Sarah greeted her neighbor. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Yes, it has," Rachel agreed, with smiling eyes. "And is this Cloud? How old will he be this year?"

"He'll turn two in August."

"Oh, my. He's certainly getting big." She stepped to the side, making some room for both mother and son to enter inside the house. "Come on inside. Don't mind the mess, though, I'm in the process of cleaning everything up."

"Of course."

"Tobias and Marcus are both in the kitchen, discussing their ideas for a solution over the problem in the caves."

Sarah nodded grimly; it had been known for quite some time that there was a resurgence of monsters up in Mt. Nibel. An extermination was needed - badly.

"How is Tifa doing? She just turned one year old on the 3rd, right?"

"Right." Rachel's amber eyes sparkled. "Oh, Sarah, Tifa is such a little dear. She's quiet, but playful, and is such a beautiful little darling. You know that as a mother, I hope she'll grow up to be a fine young lady."

"I've been meaning to ask you this, but I've never gotten the chance: How did you and Marcus come up with the name 'Tifa'?"

"It's simple really. Tifa is just a nickname for Tiffany. Tiffany does have a nice ring to it, as Tiffany Lockhart, but I suppose…it was rather silly, now that I think about it, but we decided to shorten the name a bit to make it sound more unique. Tifa Lockhart. And how did you, of all people, come up with a name like 'Cloud'?"

Sarah blushed. "It's a bit silly too, now that I think about it, but…something special happened on that day, when Cloud was born…it's hard to put into words. But it was something that both Tobias and I agreed to." She shook her head, laughing. "I only hope that as he grows older, Cloud won't be susceptible to taunting over such a girly-sounding name."

"If that were the case, you would have named him Claudia instead."

"That's right!" Sarah giggled, stroking the toddler's head. He began squirming in her arms. "I think he wants to get down and look around." She set her son down, gazing at the young boy with affection.

"He's already walking?"

"Mm. And he's starting to speak, too."

"Do you have any plans for him?"

"Not yet…but we're hoping we'll find something for him to do here, once he gets old enough. I'd hate the thought of having him leave me."

Cloud wobbled on top of the wooden surface, attempting to keep his balance. His baby-blue eyes were glued onto the ground before him as he cautiously took one step forward…then another…and another…

"You see? He's getting better and better with each day," Sarah told Rachel.

"Yes. And Tifa's not too far behind, either."

Sarah picked up Cloud, humming softly to him as Rachel led them both to the kitchen ahead. Both Tobias and Marcus Lockhart sat at the table, and both had turned their attention to both mothers and the child with them.

"Well, Sarah!" Marcus greeted the young woman with eyes as welcoming as his wife's. "Tobias here tells me that Cloud is growing up mighty fast! Any plans for having any more little ones in the future?"

Sarah could feel her cheeks flush; she disliked how quickly time was passing by, along with the thoughts of she and Tobias growing old. They were so young now…what would life be like then?

"Not at the moment, no."

"Ah. Got your hands full with this one, eh?" Marcus turned his eyes to Cloud in Sarah's arms, who was wide-eyed with fascination over the new faces he was glimpsing at for the first time. "You're certainly getting big, aren't you?"

"He takes after his mother," Tobias proclaimed with pride.

"In appearance only. Nothing else much."

"Oh, I don't know about _that_," Marcus laughed.

Tobias's grin slowly melted into a more serious expression, one Sarah saw more and more often of. "Marcus and I are discussing ways we can reach inside the monsters' nest in the mountains and exterminate them, hopefully for good."

"What are the risks?" Rachel asked.

"The attacks grow worse in late autumn and early winter, when monsters leave their nests for that duration. However, this also works to our advantage as they leave a vulnerable spot open, and that's where we can engage in a confrontation and finish them off."

"A vulnerable spot?"

"The monsters are rarely found in the nest, save for breeding season," Marcus continued in Tobias's stead. "They are just about always out in the glens and forests, always ready to strike against almost every living thing they can find. It's not just in Mt. Nibel, it's all around the Nibel area."

Sarah trembled. It seemed as though the situation was far worse than she herself hoped it would be.

"The mayor and I have devised a plan that should allow the flow of monsters to halt, at least temporarily," Tobias announced.

"How does it go?" Sarah asked, a worried expression engraved on her face.

"We set up a post of at least four to eight men on the boundaries of Nibelheim, which should hold off the monsters from attacking the village at all."

"We're not entirely sure just yet, but we believe we can set up a route from between the nest and the village to herd the monsters over," Marcus continued.

"It would have to include the forest area as well," Rachel murmured.

"The main priorities here are to protect the village and the reactor," Marcus told her in a serious tone of voice. "Once we've finished off the nest and the main horde of monsters, we can focus on those remaining in the surrounding areas."

"Once you've established the route, what do you intend to do?"

"We'll have the route blocked at the village. We'll sneak in at least two men into the mountains to search for the nest, destroy whatever fledglings might still be inside and-"

"Destroy?" Rachel looked horrified. "The fledglings?"

"It's the only way we can ensure Nibelheim's safety, Rachel," Marcus told her sternly. "Think of our daughter…think of Tifa!" Rachel let the words sink in and nodded slowly. "…And then, those men will serve as sentries and wait until the monsters return from whatever purge they've set their sights on, or if need them herd them to the necessary area. With any luck, we'll have the necessary weapons and resources to be able to scare or fight them off by then. The men will do so until they can push the monsters near the boundary of Nibelheim, where our other group will be waiting. Then, with the monsters cornered, we can finish them off, once and for all."

"And what problems may we encounter?" Sarah questioned.

"We will need volunteers and weapons, as I've said. The weather will also be an issue - I know how bad it gets in the autumn and winter time, and that combined with Mt. Nibel's naturally cold temperature scale…well, the only thing I can advise for us to do is to dress warmly then, from head to toe. There is also the problem of pinpointing the specific area in the forest we can herd them out of."

"Not to mention finding the nest itself," Tobias added.

Marcus nodded. "That's one important flaw we'll need to fix. That, and the possibility that there could likely be more than one nest in the mountains. It would take quite more than two men to search and find. Let me see…who would be willing to volunteer for any of this?"

"There's always Mr. Crewe, the shopkeeper."

"He'd volunteer in a heartbeat. Let's see, uh…Old Man Alsip?"

Tobias chuckled. "You mean Gramps? Old age definitely hasn't slowed him down!"

"McJenkins…Berkhan…Cross…Collins…"

"All fine, able-bodied men," Tobias complimented.

"Then you and I will be the ones that search for the nest." Tobias nodded, serious once more.

Sarah rocked Cloud in her arms, who had fallen asleep earlier on, his young ears having fallen deaf of most of the adults' pensive discussion. Her eyes held a concerned expression that her face had locked away. Tobias would participate in this dangerous, seemingly suicidal mission. Of course, how could she have forgotten? It had always been his dream…he and his father, the two of them, would have gone into Mt. Nibel and taken care of the nest, as a type of extermination business.

…What if this dream were to cost Tobias his life? What if she were to lose her partner in life, and Cloud his father? …What would they have to do then?

* * *

"I thought you said you didn't believe in monsters," Sarah questioned Tobias as the young family left the Lockhart residence and strolled around the town.

"I guess I did, didn't I?" Tobias chuckled.

"Do you still believe that?" Sarah asked, massaging Cloud's still head, watching his snoozing face with deep affection.

"…I don't know," he admitted. "I guess I consider anyone, or anything, that would attack my village and my family a monster." He drew closer to his wife and their son. He placed his hand on top of Sarah's hand, which had been caressing Cloud's small head. "I love you, and Cloud, with all my heart. I made you that promise that night - and I intend to keep it. I swore that I would protect the both of you…and I _will_."

Sarah removed her hand from both Cloud and Tobias's touch, only to clasp Tobias's hand with her own, in a reversal of position.

"…I know that. I know that you will."

For once - the first time in a long time - the sky was clear and blue. The sun was free to cast its warm rays on the cold, isolated mountain village. Sarah looked up and saw it - one small, white cotton cloud stood - quiet, alone, but peaceful. She smiled, glancing back and forth between that cloud and her Cloud. She remembered that special day, when their love bonded, the time when a human child was born to them - _their _human child. _It'll be all right_, she told herself. _Everyone's here. Everything will be all right._

_

* * *

_

(A/N - Hoo-boy...the ACTUAL first chapter of my Final Fantasy VII fanfic. This is definitely longer than the prolouge - nine pages long in Microsoft Word! I hope this is better than the prolouge (although, so far, everyone seemed to like it). I think the problems I came with this chapter was my tendency to repeat certain things (like Sarah said, Sarah blushed...I think I need to brush up on some more descriptive vocabulary). Nevertheless, it was fun to write.

I also I hope I wasn't very sappy with the romance parts...I really don't care much for romance in writing, unless it delves into character development...otherwise it's just another cliché scene you read or see.

Also, I tried to base Tobias's proposal to Sarah from Cloud and Tifa's promise in the game...I hope I was able to do that well, at least.

Oh! And lest I forget...Tifa's name really is supposed to be a shortened version of the name Tiffany - it says so the in the FFVII Ultimania guide. I thought that was kind of cool...that would explain why Tifa sounds like 'Tee-fa', because the Japanese would say Tiffany like 'Tee-fa-nee'...or something like that. I just thought that was kind of cool.  
The flow on this chapter was easier to write...with things set up the way they're going, the chapters may get better and better! ...Or they may get worse. It depends. Enjoy!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**(Nibelheim - September 19th, 1988)**

The operation was set to be carried out later in the autumn time - the villagers had been informed of the Mayor's plan to rid of the monsters bred deep within the Mt. Nibel caverns.

There was one problem Sarah Strife continued to fret over, however…

"The wind's cooled down lately," she told her husband softly. "And it rains often in the fall. Will you be all right?"

"Sarah, we've been over this. We've planned this out from start to finish," Tobias tried to comfort his blonde wife. "I'll wear at least five layers of clothing if you want me to - just stay calm and take care of Cloud." He kissed her forehead gently to give her reassurance. It did no good however; Sarah continued to exert herself into her housework to occupy her time and worries in.

By now, Cloud was walking consistently, if not gracefully, and was beginning to speak to both his father and mother. Around strangers and neighbors, however, Sarah found him to be ridiculously shy, often clinging to her apron when introduced to someone new, casting glances upon the ground instead of in the stranger's eyes.

_He'll grow out of it_, she reasoned quietly to herself. Toddlers were almost always shy when meeting people for the first time.

It was already a month since Cloud's second birthday earlier in August, which was quietly celebrated by a homemade cake from his mother, birthday kisses and a stroll around town with both parents.

Tobias spent many of his nights reviewing over the operation, which he read into as much as Sarah did over her work during the daytime. The official date of the operation was scheduled to take place in mid to late November, which both pleased Sarah as well as intensified her fear. It pleased her because that meant Tobias would be with Cloud and herself just a little longer - at least two months, at that. It frightened her because late autumn and winter had always been brutal in Nibelheim; if the town saw any storms throughout the next couple of months, it would intensify by the time winter started.

Even so, the townspeople approved of the plan and were more than willing to risk their lives to fend off the oncoming hordes of monsters that increased with every passing year.

"It's not only the town, you know," Mayor Lockhart had added. "The reactor - if the number of monsters in the mountains continue to grow, they may not only attack visitors or townspeople wandering about. They may head towards the reactor next. We can't be held financially responsible to Shinra for any damages done to the reactor." The sooner the monsters were taken care of, the better, that much was certain.

Still, it would be difficult to spot the monsters even this early in the fall, much less track them. Mr. Alsip, the elderly owner and head of the Nibelheim inn, agreed to take charge of an volunteers willing to serve as a human barrier to ward off any monsters from the town. Tobias and Marcus, in the meantime, continued to make plans to pay weekday trips into the mountains in search of any nests and develop maps and strategies to help formulate a step-by-step procedure that could improve the performance of the operation in the long run.

It was night time now in Nibelheim, and the Strife family were resting comfortable in the warmth of their home. Sarah had just laid the slumbering Cloud to bed in his crib before joining her husband in the large bed that lay nearby.

"Everything all right?" he asked her quietly. He had been reading over the rough diagram he had drawn of the mountains and the caverns inside them.

Sarah nodded. "Mm. I'm just worried about you."

Tobias sighed before rolling his eyes and smiling at his wife. "I thought we went over that everything will be all right-"

"You're not a super-human, and those monsters won't just wait for you to waltz inside their nests and destroy their fledglings." Everyone knew there had been rumors of monsters tracking travelers before finally overtaking them. "I just can't shake the feeling that something's going to happen, like something terrible might-"

"Marcus, myself, and the other men have reviewed our formations and strategy over and over again. Nothing is going to happen, I can promise you that." He leaned over and gave her another reassuring kiss on the cheek.

Sarah still wasn't convinced. "Remind me again why you can't take care of this now, instead of later?" she asked him, puffing in indignation.

"During this time, they'll be hiding inside the caverns, we're aware of that much. It's during the late fall when they begin to come out and mate - that's when we have to make our move. If we were to attack now, they would be more dangerous then, caring for their young. It's a parent's instinct." He winked at her. "That's also why it's safer to wait until they're out before we strike, so we can strike clearly and without any hesitation. _I promise._" He locked his eyes into hers. "Feel better now?"

His young wife sighed. "I just can't seem to change your mind, can I?"

"Trust me, this is the best thing for Nibelheim, for you…and for Cloud."

* * *

For Sarah, the months seemed to pass by quickly no matter how hard she tried to hold time still. Tobias finally began to take this time to rest, enjoying afternoon walks with his wife and son. He played with Cloud more often in the evenings and spent most nights conversing with Sarah before the both of them would fall asleep.

Neither one would mention the monster extermination, each wanting to avoid the fear and the arguments that would spark amongst the two of them. Even so, Tobias made efforts in reviewing his diagrams at least once every week. Sarah watched him change certain details on his documents often. She decided to make no comment on the upcoming event and would prefer changing the subject every time he made an effort to discuss something with relation to the matter.

In the mornings, Tobias would wake up early to walk over to his daily job of organizing supplies over the Crewes' grocery store, often times seen by villagers carrying crates of supplies between the store and the Alsips' inn, which was right next door. His proficiency at the job earned him the respect of both families which he used in asking them to volunteer in their mission.

Old man Alsip or "Gramps" as he was affectionately called by the town folk, initially refused to partake, but grudgingly changed his mind at the intervention of his grown daughter.

"I don't see what a militia can have against an entire legion of monsters, tough," he growled, scratching the bald top of his head. The two men stood near the entrance of the inn, but far away enough so that incoming visitors wouldn't be able to listen in on their conversation.

"If we don't do something right now, they may overrun Nibelheim at some point in the near future."

"Why not just get the Shinra to help us then?"

Tobias sighed. "They won't."

"Really? You sure?"

"I'm positive."

Gramps' eyes narrowed. "Now why wouldn't they want to come here and protect their little reactor?" Tobias fell silent. "To be blunt, I don't care one iota about that reactor. If you ask me, I say we were better off without it. You may be too young to know this, but back when I was young, I remember a brighter, more colorful world before all this mako-Shinra nonsense!" He spat in the ground in disgust. Tobias looked down at the ground. "Well…if you won't talk to them, then I will." He flipped back his low, long grey hair that stopped midway across his head. "But I'll tell you why I'm doing this, Strife. I'm not doing it for me, I'm not doing it for the mayor, and I am most certainly not doing it for myself. I'm doing it for the kids. Your kid, my kid…that's the only reason."

Tobias nodded slowly, his eyes still directed to the ground. "Thank you for your support, Mr. Alsip."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Hey, you got those crates I asked you for?"

"They're right outside."

"Bring them in here. The both of us will drink and rest by the fire, like real men should do." Tobias turned towards the door to collect the crates of wine that were waiting outside. "One more thing, Tobias. Quit working so hard. You make yourself sick that way, and you worry Sarah silly."

"…I'm trying, Gramps."

"Hmph. Good."

* * *

**(Nibelheim - November 12th, 1988)**

_It's raining_, Sarah noted that night as she lay in her bed. _Badly. I should have expected this_. She shuddered beneath her covers. The sound of the thunder had woken her up before she could drift fast asleep.

To her relief (and her amazement), Cloud continued to snooze quietly, as if nothing was wrong with the world. She couldn't help it; ever since she was a child she'd always hated thunderstorms. This fear only seemed to intensify as she grew older with each passing year. Tobias, like Cloud, had been slumbering in peace since early nightfall after a long day of deliveries and tagging products.

The night became even more unsettling as the thunderclap seemed to grow louder and louder. Sarah shook in bed as a sudden new sound was added - the sound of someone banging frantically on the front door. Sarah instantly jumped out of bed and headed towards Cloud, who had begun to whimper. Tobias was jolted out of sleep by the knocking as well.

"Tobias! Tobias, are you awake?" The voice was loud and brash, with a very frightened tone.

"It's Marcus!" Tobias murmured, shocked. A feeling of dread began to grow in the depths of his stomach. Sarah looked at him, her eyes round with fear and despair. Tobias rushed to the door instantly and opened it. There Marcus stood, dripping wet with several men scrambling back and forth behind him.

"The monsters -" Marcus huffed.

"The monsters?"

"T-They're attacking. The sentries we set up on the route to the reactor were suddenly attacked. We didn't know. We didn't know they would attack at this time -"

Tobias shook his head in despair. "Animals act only on instinct. There is no planning, no scheduling…" His grey eyes glistened, matching the falling raindrops. "We were all wrong, Marcus."

"But at least now we know!" Marcus exclaimed. "We all know now! Our plan may still have a chance to work, but I can't join you just yet. I need to organize the men here. You need to go on ahead to Mt. Nibel and ready yourself."

"It's too dangerous!" Sarah shrieked, overhearing the entire exchange. She rushed to the two men from the crib, Cloud in her arms. "Tobias - you told me yourself how the men here would work together as some kind of human barrier and that you and Marcus would sneak into the mountains' caves to destroy whatever fledglings could be hiding there! Then the two groups would join together, crushing the legions once and for all - Tobias, don't you understand? This is too much for just one man to do by himself, or even with Itwo/I men, as you so carefully had planned! This is practically _suicide_!" She panted heavily once the words left her lips, locking her frantic eyes into his.

"This is the only option we can afford to take," Tobias replied softly.

"What about _me_?" She screamed. Tears poured down her face as she looked down at Cloud, now awake but silent. "…What about your son?"

After a moment of hesitation, Tobias turned to embrace his wife and planted a kiss on her lips, which caused Sarah to cry even harder. "I love you," he told her, his voice quivering. The rain made the night colder than what was already necessary, adding to their fears. "I love you, Sarah. And I love Cloud." He ruffled his son's hair with as deep affection for him as he did his wife. "I love Nibelheim, and all the people in it. That's why I have to go through with this. This is for all of you."

"All I want is for you to be with us. We can be a family together, the three of us."

"We already are."

"But what if-"

"Sarah." He placed his finger on her lips, tenderly silencing her. "Shh. We _are_ a family. Nibelheim is my home. It's the duty of the father and husband to defend his home and family."

"Tobias…Sarah…" Marcus interrupted. "I don't want to break things up, but this is an emergency."

"Right." He leaned over to kiss Sarah again.

"Dad?"

Tobias looked down to see his quiet son. "Hey bud." He tenderly stroked Cloud's head once more.

"Where are you going?" Tobias' eyes glistened again. The boy was so young - his voice was dreamy and quiet, his blue eyes shone and made him appear wise for his age.

"…Daddy's going to go and fight for you, Cloud."

"Fight?"

"That's right."

"Tobias. We need to leave. Now." Marcus urged him to hurry.

"Listen, Cloud. I need you to take care of Mommy, okay? If anything happens to me, I want you to take care of Mommy for me, and mind her. Okay? Can you do that for me?"

"Okay, Daddy."

Tobias grinned from ear to ear. "Good boy."

"Tobias," Marcus murmured once more.

"I'm coming."

"Tobias…" Sarah whispered. "Please don't go."

"I have to, Sarah," he whispered back. Before she could attempt to stop him again, he rushed out into the dark of the night and rain, out of her sight.

* * *

"Now listen up!" Marcus Lockhart announced, standing before the group of volunteers of Nibelheim, armed and ready to go. "Remember our formation. We're to hold ground here at the entrance and exits of town. No one is to enter or leave the area until this crisis is over, save for any Shinra personal that may arrive under the contact of Mr. Alsip, as well as Tobias Strife, who has gone on ahead towards Mt. Nibel, as we have originally planned."

"What? You sent Tobias to Mt. Nibel by_ himself_?" exclaimed Carl Berkhan, who was the town's inspector. "He might as well be bird feed - there's no way on man can make his way into the monsters' nests inside Mt. Nibel! That's suicide!"

"Tobias and I have discussed this matter over the course of the months - he has agreed to move ahead on his own and attempt to carry out our original plan."

"Marcus, there's no _way_ he can drive those monsters our way on his hand! It's impossible!"

"Then we'll have to serve as the driving force and let Tobias take care of the nest. I'm sure he's aware of this as well."

"I hope he'll be safe, regardless," murmured Andrew Collins, another resident.

"The kid'll be fine," Gramps muttered. "He can tale care of himself."

"I hope you're right, Gramps," Andrew sighed. "I really hope you're right."

"All right - enough chit-chat," Marcus barked. "Get in formation and be ready to hold them off should push come to shove. Remember, we're fighting first and foremost for our wives and our children!" The men shouted, holding their weapons up into the air as the wind howled and the rain continued to pour down.

Sarah watched from the entrance of her home, with Cloud still in her arms. She shut her eyes tightly, praying for their safety, and for Tobias to also return safe and sound.

* * *

It was cold. Of _course_ it was cold. Tobias ran on the edge of the pathway on the Mt. Nibel route. It was dark as well; Tobias wisely donned on darker clothing to help him sneak by and blend in undetected. He was aware that these creatures would likely have lighting-quick reflexes; he would have to be on constant alert now to avoid a fatal encounter with one.

His role in this mission would be a brief but vital one compared to the others in Nibelheim: Sneak inside the caverns undetected, locate the nests and exterminate the eggs and fledglings, then make his way back to regroup with the others.

He didn't think - he couldn't, not unless he wanted to stop. There was always a risk in stopping now. He needed to move now - every second counted.

The thunder clapped all the louder as he continued past the bridge that was treated with wariness by the town folk. Now was not the time to take precaution, however. The cold wind tore through what little of Tobias' skin was exposed, but that did not slow him down. With the flashes of lightning that erupted throughout the sky every few moments, Tobias could spot his destination: The Mt. Nibel caverns.

He took this moment to swallow in anticipation. Ever since he had come to Nibelheim all those years ago, he had imagined his father and him exploring the caverns together. Now here he was, a grown man with a family of his own to awaiting his safe return - he was determined not to disappoint them.

He made small, quiet steps as he entered inside the damp, slippery cave in the hopes of leaving himself undetected. Retreating into a hidden corner, he took down his pack - inside were essentials such as food, water, first aid. He also brought tools that would double as his weapons should the situation call for it: An axe, a mountain pick, and a sharpened wooden stick.

For the moment, he could hear no noise aside form the water droplets from the stalagmites, which relieved him somewhat. He was safe for now. Picking up his pack again, he headed deeper into the cave, still taking small steps. If he did his research correctly, the pathway he was taking would splinter into a fork, one way leading to the upper level of the caves, the other leading down. Tobias quickly decided to investigate the upper parts of the caverns first and then make his way down.

Tobias found the trail to be dark, narrow, and extremely steep. The trek was soon taking its toll on his legs, but he pressed on despite the cold and how much his body ached. Once he reached the top, he took a brief moment to rest before examining his location._ It's a dead end up ahead_, he thought with a moan of annoyance. Thankfully, he had been preparing for possible situations such as this. He shook his pack off and picked up his pick from the ground. He held his breath in nervousness, praying that he was alone in the cave. He slammed the pick into the slab of rock before him. Chips of it fell as he delivered one blow after another, he could feel his body warming up with each hit.

Though it was only a matter of minutes, Tobias soon felt as though he'd been digging for an eternity. He realized that there were likely other blocked passages; with that thought in mind, he proceeded to slow down until he was able to move in a steady rhythm that would conserve his strength as he progressed in his digging.

The last of the rock was soon edged away nearly half an hour later, leaving Tobias able to move on ahead. He stood now in a large area with mako streams located here and there throughout the place, a truly marvelous sight for someone who rarely saw mako in its purest form. However, now was not the time for sightseeing.

As far as the eye could see, Tobias could many an egg and hibernating creatures - the fledglings they had feared so greatly against. Tobias looked around slowly…hesitantly…

The fledglings themselves were no threat, at least not at the moment. What he was watching for were any of the parents; if he stayed inside here long enough, it was sure to draw trouble.

He picked up his pick and approached the first sleeping fledgling, no bigger than a young dog. These creatures were hibernating - they wouldn't wake up easily, which was something that worked to Tobias' advantage. He raised the pick above his head, perspiration rolling down his face as he eyed his target. _I'm so sorry about this_, he thought sympathetically to the creature. True, the monsters themselves were deadly and a hazard to the village and his young family. Still, these young creatures had never done so much as to even leave the caves, although Tobias and the others were certain that should they leave the chance, the problems would only continue to escalate. Without a second thought, he slammed the sharp end of the pick into the side of the fledgling, killing it instantly. He moved on to the next one hibernating nearby and soon destroyed that one without any hesitation. After that he moved on to the next one, and then the one after that, and the one after that.

By the time he had finished off those that had been slumbering, he turned his attention to the eggs; from where Tobias stood, it almost appeared as though there were twice as many of them as there were fledglings. He began to make his mark by crushing the eggs with his picks as he had previously before, though he noticed that the eggs were easier to finish off. He felt as though he had been inside for at least a full three hours now, but he knew he did not have time to check the time. There was still much to do after he was through with this area, after all.

* * *

(**Nibelheim - Village well)**

Thunder rumbled across the night sky with lightning flashing brightly to display its frightening power. The men of Nibelheim secured the borders of their hometown, some armed with sharp weapons, others with guns. A few of them were shuddering in he rain with both its cold and in fear.

Mayor Lockhart stood atop of the town well, looking down upon all of them. "Remember!" He shouted at them. "If you see something approaching in your direction, make sure to alert the ringleader of your assigned group!"

There were three main groups spread across the town serving as a barrier and wall for Nibelheim: The first was at the town entrance; for safety precautions, no one was to enter or leave Nibelheim without proper clearance directly from the mayor. The second group covered the pathway to the Mt. Nibel reactor and mountains; it was the largest group out of the three as the route was known by all the villagers to be the most dangerous and the main location for the surge of monsters. The third and final group served to guard the homes isolated by the various cliffs wedged through and around the village naturally. Ringleaders made up the head of each group with the responsibility of directing their group members as well as giving their group encouragement and morale.

It was a dark, cold, and rainy night, but the men were more than ready.

Old man Alsip climbed up the ladder of the well, joining the mayor, who continued to oversee the entire operation. "Shinra might show up soon. Good thing I contacted them when I did, otherwise we'd be having problems right about now." He looked down on the village; from where he stood he could see every single volunteer in their designated stations. "Any word from Strife?" He quietly changed the subject.

"Not yet. If everything's going according to plan, Tobias should be taking care of the fledglings even as we speak." He paused, his eyes gazing out towards the mountains.

"Think you should go and check on him now? He could probably use the help." Marcus remained silent. "I can take care of things here in town. Right now, Tobias is in more danger than anyone here. He needs someone to cover his back."

The young mayor nodded. "You're right. As usual."

The old man snorted. "Take Carl Berkhan and Elliot Crewe with you. You'll need their help in reaching the caves in the first place. Any more than three going to check would just be too much of a hassle and too dangerous."

"Right." Marcus immediately climbed down the town well and headed towards the second group guarding the route to the reactor. "Carl! Elliot!" He called out in the rain; the wind biting their ears with cold made it harder to hear than usual. The two men headed out of their group to meet him. "There's been a change of plan. The three of us are to head towards Mt. Nibel and aid Tobias."

"Does he need help?" Elliot asked.

"If he does, he'd never say it," Carl sighed.

"It's a lot for one person, though. Taking care of the monsters…"

"Tobias needs protection. Mr. Alsip has organized things so that Nibelheim will remain safe. Now let's go." He began walking past the group. "The more time we spend here talking, the more Tobias will be at risk."

"How are we going to avoid the monsters without being caught in a brawl?" Elliot asked quietly once the three men had left the perimeter of the village.

"We'll need to take it slow, little by little," Marcus answered. "And hope Tobias is all right. That way we'll keep quiet and, if we're lucky, they won't notice us."

"I see."

"Well…" Carl sighed. "We better start praying then. It's a long way to Mt. Nibel at this pace, and we're just as exposed as Tobias is here."

"I hope you're wrong, Carl," Marcus murmured. "I _really_ hope you're wrong."

* * *

_Five…six…seven more to go_. Tobias wiped his brow, wondering how long he had been down in the lower cavern. _Maybe three hours now? I don't know anymore._ The entire room smelled even worse now than when he had first entered it; Tobias soon couldn't even notice the smell, he had gotten used to it.

He was now beginning to feel confident, at least, confident enough to where he kept a clear head while still working. He had passed the time and ignored the smells and sights of what he was going by thinking. He thought of his father and his childhood home in Kalm. He'd spent many a day in his young life asking his father all sorts of questions that head peaked his curiosity. He asked questions like: Where did people go after they died? Where did they come from? What lay at the very bottom of the ocean? What lay beyond the stars in the night sky? Insightful questions that concerned people and the very nature of the planet rather than himself.

He thought of Sarah a lot as well. He recalled when he first met her and tried to impress her by acting 'smart.' She was striking, compared to the other girls, with bright blonde hair and fair blue eyes. He thought she was, in lack of a better word, cute. As they grew older, she only continued to stand out - she was vibrant in personality and appreciative of those around her. He was able to confide in her and tell her things he wouldn't for anyone else, and she never judged him for that.

She could also be stubborn and obstinate as well, on her bad days. He chuckled, remembering the time when they first moved in together and she having to adjust to her role as a housewife despite her having taken care of herself in her own home before their marriage (their first few weeks together were especially hectic, he remembered with amusement). It took some getting used to, but she ended up embracing the fact that she was a center part of the family, making warm delectable meals everyday, cleaning the house, and spending time with her loved ones.

He also thought of Cloud; Tobias was impressed by how fast his son was growing up and was always wondering what his future would lie in. Sarah remarked that she would prefer Cloud staying in Nibelheim ad help in the grocery store or in the inn. Tobias replied that they would have to wait and let Cloud decide what he wanted to do in his future. "Don't pressure him into doing something he doesn't want to do," he told her. "When the time comes, if he wants to go, let him go. Remember, you and I are there to raise him and guide him. What he wants to do with his future is his own choice. All we can do is encourage him to take the path we feel is best for him."

Tobias stopped short and slowly turned his head around. Nothing. He was sure he heard something behind him. He felt his heart beating faster as he stopped, motionless. Something in his heart told him to get out of there - quickly.

He looked at the remaining two eggs before him. _I need to finish up here first, and then leave_. He quickly crushed one egg, demolishing it entirely, before moving on to the final one. _This should be it…the very last one_. Just as he had before, he finished the egg off in swift movements until the shell lay around the ground like fragments of glass, the yolk oozing out with a smell to follow.

He stretched, elated in the knowledge that he was finally finished. Now all he had to do was leave quietly and -

Tobias heard a heavy _**thud**_ behind him. His eyes widened, the hairs on the back of his neck stood, and he could feel his heart skip a beat this sudden surge of fear. Before he even turned his head, he knew what stood behind him. Slowly, he turned to face an elephant-sized creature with talons like a hawk, a tail like a lizard, eyes like a snake, and teeth as sharp as a shark's.

_**"Mother of-!"**_ Tobias yelped, horrified by what he faced. What destiny now forced him to face made him wonder whether or not any of his efforts and toils even made any difference, if all he would be facing a tragic and untimely death.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**(Mt. Nibel - Base)**

"Did you hear that?" Carl Berkhan whispered. "It sounded like…"

"It looks like not _all_ the monsters decided to mate this season," Elliot Crewe grumbled.

Marcus' eyes widened in fear. "No…" he whispered weakly. "It's not that. We were too late."

Carl raised an eyebrow. "'We'? Or do you mean 'Tobias'?"

"Enough! We have to hurry - if he is still inside by himself, I doubt he would stand much of a chance."

* * *

"Nice…monster…" Tobias croaked. He was armed with only a smelly mountain pick, an axe, and a sharp stick. The monster before him, on the other hand, was armed with its body weight, needle-sharp teeth, and large talons.

The monster mustered a cry that made Tobias cringe - he prayed that it wouldn't have lightning-fast reflexes like a bird or snake. _Didn't you want to do this?_ He thought to himself. _Didn't you come up with this idea in the first place? This is your chance to do what you've always dreamed of doing_. He gripped his pick even tighter - the sweat and heat along with this fear of certain death made him feel sick to the pit of his stomach. _Sarah and Cloud are waiting for you. Get through this, and you get your life back._

_Deal_, he answered himself.

Tobias made the first move - run towards the monster's side and then roll out behind it to escape. _My timing has to be just right_… He executed his movements with clumsiness, as his legs were still weak from hours of picking combined with the initial fear and shock he had upon being snuck on so suddenly. He still made it, nevertheless, and began to run._ Don't look back_, he told himself. _Don't think. Just run._

He could hear the crushing of rock behind him and vibrations in the ground that grew stronger and stronger with each second. The monster was chasing him - and it was catching up, fast.

Tobias forced his legs to move even faster, never mind the expense of energy it would have on him. The quicker he could get out of here, the safer he would be…at least, he _hoped_ so. His knees nearly buckled beneath him as he mistook a step after tripping over a wedge of rock sticking out. He was able to recover, though he could now feel his strength and energy being sapped away. He realized he was losing this battle and that if he could not escape the monster's reach, he was as good as dead.

He quickly scanned what lay ahead of him - he spotted a tiny area to his right, something that appeared to be a type of narrow pathway. Despite the pain in his chest and legs, he smiled - an area that he could rest in without facing the literal jaws of death. Fitting inside was no problem for Tobias, as his slender body was able to squeeze in-between the columns with minimal difficulty. The monster, on the other hand, could not. As soon as Tobias squeezed through and stood on the naturally-carved pathway, the monster struck one of its talons inside in an attempt to break through.

"Whoa!" Tobias cried, switching his pick for his axe. "No you don't!" He swung the axe on one of the talons with perfect aim - not strong enough to actually sever it, but enough to have it cut deep.

The bird-like creature screamed in agony as it quickly stumbled away until it disappeared altogether/ Tobias clutched his aching chest and sighed against the wall between breaths. "Better not face that bird again." The chase sequence left him in a predicament: He had no idea where he was now, or where he could go to get out of the caverns altogether. He groaned; this entire ordeal was like one big frustrating nightmare - _his_ nightmare.

"Now where do I go from here?" He looked down the pathway - it was dark at the end, but there was enough light that let him know that at least there wasn't a dead end. _I'll head down here for a while_, he decided and began to walk. _If I'm lucky, it will lead me back to the entrance. And even if it doesn't, no worries. It'll eventually lead me somewhere, and I'll think of something…_

The route was as eerie as it was narrow; Tobias came across several stumbles along the road, and the pathway itself became dangerously steep. Tobias slowly took each step so as not to fall and tumble down; such as mistake would seriously injure him, if not kill him.

The further down he went, the brighter the light grew, if only just a little. It was still enough to guide him, to encourage him, to give him hope. His strength returned, he was able to handle the steep and narrow journey. _What a night_… he thought to himself._ Crushing eggs, almost becoming a midnight snack for poultry with anger issues…what next?_

The route broke off suddenly into a naturally-broken edge - it required a small jump or long climb to reach the other side. Tobias decided to try his luck and jump. He took his pick out again to use as a support as he leapt across from one side to the other. The ground was a bit moist and slippery, which he had expected it to be. He used his pick to avoid a harsh fall that would cause serious injury. He sighed in relief as he looked back behind him from where he had traveled and allowed himself a small grin. He was making progress; he was certain that if he was able to go on like this a bit longer, he would eventually find his way back to the entrance.

He carried on without any hesitation - he was certain he was almost home free. He wondered if the others were still holding off well on their own, or if any of the monsters were actually attacking.

Monsters…at one point in his life, he didn't believe in them; he told Sarah so himself. Now, however, he wasn't so sure. Weren't these just creatures, just living their own lives apart from the people who continued to take their homes away with each passing year? He shook his head; no, he answered his own question some time ago. _"I guess I consider anyone, or anything, that would attack my family a monster."_

He stopped short suddenly. The vibrations were coming back. INo/I… he choked. He looked behind him - no, the rumbling wasn't coming from behind. He could feel warm air breathe on his face and neck. In horror, he turned back to face the bird-creature once more, mere inches in front of him. Its talon was still bleeding profusely, its eyes wild in fueled anger. "How?" he whispered fiercely.

The creature rose its head and roared. The ground shook hard enough to cause Tobias' legs to buckle underneath him, the noise itself deafening. The entire area shook violently, not that the monster seemed to notice or even care. It smashed Tobias against the cold, wet wall, which caused even more of an uproar. Boulders and debris fell on top of the creature who now continued to scream in pain and fury, and turned to continually step on Tobias again and again, causing its victim to scream as well. The forces caused from the vibrations of sound and the creature's weight resulted in the area to crumble on top of everything - including the bird-creature and Tobias himself.

Within minutes, all was quiet again. All that remained of the area was a large pile of dirt and boulder, and not a sign of life was seen or heard.

* * *

"This way!" Carl called, urging Marcus and Elliot to follow him. Aside from Tobias and possibly even Gramps, the Nibelheim inspector was more familiar with these twisted mountains than anyone else.

The three men realized now that they were racing against time, which they were quickly losing. The bridge that led the way to the mountains was even shakier than ever before, but that did not stop them. By the time they reached the reactor, dawn was breaking and the storm was lifting up. They entered the mouth of the cave instantly, without warning hesitation of any kind. They took flashlights out from their packs and investigated the area. It was quiet and damp - nothing out of the ordinary.

Another noise soon sounded, which was more powerful than before when the men were making their way to the caves/ They cringed at the noise and wobbled from the vibrations underneath.

"Underground?" Elliot asked. "Is he underground?"

"I'm not surprised," Marcus muttered. "These mountains always had several layers above and underneath them. Tobias might have been trying to escape by venturing into one of these layers."

"So, should we go after him? By which I mean…do we split up?"

"No, it's too dangerous," Carl replied. "Suppose one of them attacks us when we're cut off from each other? I say it's too risky."

"But if we split up we'll have a better chance in finding him than in a group."

"We'll head underground together," Marcus announced firmly. "That's where the noises kept coming from. And if I'm right, that may be where Tobias is as well."

"You're probably right, Marcus," Carl agreed. "We'd best start heading underground."

"Then lead the way, Inspector Berkhan."

Heading down the caverns proved to be an eerie task - the noises and vibrations had long stopped and there was a deathly silence. The flashlights proved to be valuable with each step of the way, the caves grew darker and quieter.

_Where is he?_ Marcus pondered to himself. _Was he able to get away, or…?_

None of the three men spoke and aside from their footsteps and the occasional sound of water drops falling, there was no noise. Time passed until they came across a series of narrow tunnels that would be difficult for just anyone to pass through.

"Do you see these markings?" Elliot suddenly spoke up, pointing towards the ground. "There was marks here - something came by here in a hurry."

"A chase?" Carl asked.

"Perhaps." Marcus frowned. "I have a bad feeling…"

"The tracks continue on from here," Elliot pointed to one opening in particular - the edges were clawed and violently shaped - the visible sign of a creature desperately trying to claw its way through. "This trek is just getting more depressing by the minute."

"Let's try to get inside - I see a pathway," Carl suggested. "Let's see where it leads to."

After several attempts, the men managed to squeeze inside and were now faced with the challenge of walking across the narrow surface. The trail was even darker than before, which made exploration hazardous. The three men exchanged wary glances in the dark as they shone their flashlights on what lay before them. The faster they investigated, the sooner they could leave.

They came across a sudden ledge that required a great jump across; after careful precision, the three men were able to do just that and were able to move on ahead once more.

"Hey…" Elliot suddenly stopped. "I smell something." A strange odor reached him, confusing him on just what lay ahead. Carl shone his flashlight to reveal a fog of dust - something occurred here not too long ago as both could tell was fresh fog, very thick and very new.

Marcus broke through the fog and his companions, sprinting until he stumbled over a large layer of rock. "What the-?" A claw stuck out from the rubble.

"What's this?" Carl asked, once he and Elliot had caught up with the mayor.

"Wait…" Marcus motioned for them to hush. The air was silent, for a moment. "Do you hear that?" A murmur was heard, deep within the rubble. "Is it…?"

"Only one way to find out!" Carl Berkhan pulled out a shovel, motioning his companions to do the same. They began to dig slowly at first, then faster, anxious at the possibility that their friend now lay before them. The mound of rubble began to level as more and more was exposed. Two figures had laid trapped inside, much to their astonishment. The first was a monster, as large as they had ever seen before, dead as a result of a heavy blow to the head. The second was their own size and shape, young and slender, the barely conscious Tobias Strife.

"We've found him!" Elliot cried. Tobias coughed heavily, as dirt was wiped off his bleeding face.

"Tobias, are you all right?" Marcus asked him softly.

Tobias' eyes opened halfway. "I…I…"

"Can you move? We've almost dug you out and we need to get you home. Now, can you walk?"

Tears welled up in Tobias' eyes. "I can't."

"Don't worry. We'll get you out, and after a few weeks of rest-"

"I can't…_move_." Marcus fell silent.. "It's true. I can barely even turn my head…Marcus, I can't feel anything below my neck."

Marcus' heart stopped. "Are you…paralyzed?"

"…I think so."

Elliot shook his head before turning away. "One of these boulders must have crushed his spine. Maybe even worse."

Carl leaned down, attempting to position Tobias' body properly. "We won't know by staying here. We need to get him home and get him examined properly." He locked his eyes into Tobias'. "Honestly, Tobias, I wouldn't want to be in Sarah's position at this point."

"Oh…Sarah," Tobias moaned, stifling a cough.

The inspector took immediate action. "Mayor, wrap your coat on top of him so that he doesn't catch cold - trust me, he doesn't need that right now." Marcus did as he was told to do. "Elliot, run back to town to the general store and get a stretcher as well as three other men to help us carry him."

"Should I let Sarah know?" Elliot asked, with Tobias moaning in protest.

"You're going to have to. Let her know that he's all right…for now."

"What about Cloud?" Elliot wondered in a softer voice.

"Gramps…" Tobias croaked. "Take him to…Gramps."

Elliot nodded. "Right…" He immediately took off through the fog until they could no longer hear his footsteps.

"It's better if I stay here," Tobias whispered while the two left behind tended to him. "It's not worth all this just to carry me back to town. I probably won't last long even if you do get me back-"

"Shut _up_, Strife," Carl grumbled, wiping off the last of the debris that had covered the half-crushed young man. "We're taking you back home, you hear me? Even if you have to go…don't you want to spend one last time with Sarah and Cloud?" Tobias made no comment and fell into silence before finally relaxing, content in knowing he was finally in good hands.

* * *

**(Nibelheim - Strife residence - 9:00 AM)**

Sarah rocked quietly in her chair, eyes gazed on the floor. She was waiting - waiting for him to return. Cloud was playing him himself nearby where she sat, playing with toys that were both home-made and store bought, all from Tobias. Sarah noticed how quiet he was despite all that was going on around them, but he wasn't crying or throwing tantrums like the other children she could hear from nearby. He was calm - a trait Sarah envied at that moment. She had been up ever since Tobias left, which left her very sleepy and sore from worrying. She almost succeeded in falling asleep when a sudden series of knocks erupted on the door. She almost jumped, running towards the entrance, with Cloud perking his attention away from the toys to the front door.

"Mr. Crewe?" She exclaimed in surprise upon setting her eyes on the hot-pink haired grocer, now grubby and heaving heavily. She noted the look of concern on his face, which caused her heart to jump. "Elliot…" she whispered. "Is…is he…?"

Elliot looked around the house then out back behind him before finally turning his attention back to her. "Where's Gramps?" he asked, a deep heaviness in his voice aside from exhaustion.

"I don't know. I thought I heard him from on top of the well."

Elliot looked back once more. "Oh…he's still up there, huh?"

"Elliot…tell me what's happening."

"I don't have time to explain everything right now, Sarah," he replied. "I need you to make room in the house and get your bed ready. I also need you to send Cloud over to the Alsips' place, just for a little while."

"'Bed'?" she gasped quietly.

Elliot leaned in closer, so that only she could hear his words. "Tobias's been hurt. Real bad." A shudder shot through Sarah's body. "He's alive, but we need to get him back here fast so that we can examine him and hopefully fix him up." He opened his mouth to say more, but hesitated before actually speaking again. "…I don't know how or why, but his body's been crushed in such a way that's left him unable to move…paralyzed, really."

"Paralyzed?" Sarah shrieked.

"Mom?" Cloud spoke up quietly. Elliot shot him a concerned glance. "Is Dad coming home soon?"

"If you don't mind, Mrs. Strife, I'll go ahead and take the little one to the Alsips." Sarah was silent, fighting back tears. "Things have quieted down outside, so it's safe. I'll explain everything to Gramps; just get your bed ready."

"Mom?" Cloud persisted.

Sarah slowly walked over to him, with each step heavy in numb grief. She gently picked him up, digging her chin softly on top of his small shoulder. She closed her eyes, letting the tears fall freely down her face. "Soon, Cloud," she whispered into his ear. "Soon."

Once Elliot took Cloud away, Sarah set to work cleaning the house and preparing the bed. A numb feeling of emptiness drowned her heart in sorrows, which caused her to set her mind in her work. She was scared and angry at Tobias; but more than that, she loved him more now than ever and would see to it that he was as comfortable as possible. It was the least she could for now, in his time of need.

A group of men suddenly entered, carrying a stretcher with Tobias on it, covered with a white blanket. Sarah held her hands together with concern engraved on her face as she watched the men from the side set Tobias down gently on the bed, propping him up so that he could face everyone. His face was contorted in grief and agony, as he laid sad eyes on his fair wife.

"We'll be back in a second, Tobias," one of the men told him. He turned to Sarah and explained, "One of the men from Shinra here is a doctor from Midgar. He'll be here to examine Tobias and see just how bad the damage is."

The group left as quickly as they had come, leaving both husband and wife alone and with an unbearable silence. After a few moments, Sarah took one of the chairs from the dining table nearby and set it up next to the bed to sit, gazing over Tobias' sorry face.

"Are you mad at me?" he spoke first, in a hushed whisper.

Sarah sniffed hard, her face twisting in grief once more. "Furious," she replied, her voice breaking. "I'm furious."

"I see." He sighed deeply. "I probably deserve it. I probably wasn't careful enough. Or maybe I wasn't fast enough,"

"What exactly happened in there?"

"Well…I had just finished the job when one of the monsters somehow found me and tried to attack when I wasn't looking. I barely managed to escape that first time, but later when I thought I was close to the entrance, it found me again. That time it made enough of a noise and commotion to create a cave-in that fell on top of the two of us. I guess that…_thing _died inside. Me, on the other hand…" His eyes gazed on his body. "I can't feel anything, Sarah. I can't move at all. And to be honest, Sarah, I can't breathe so great either. That's why I can barely speak up." He paused, taking a few deep breaths.

Sarah stared at her ailing husband in silence, her face expressionless, but Tobias knew that in her heart, she was mourning quietly for him.

A man in a white coat carrying a dark leather bag entered the room, alerting the young couple of a new presence. He was followed by Mayor Lockhart and Carl Berkhan, and both stood side by side with Sarah, who had moved aside to give the men room.

"Good morning, Mr. Strife," the man in the coat greeted him in bed. "My name is Dr. Wren, and I'm a doctor from Midgar." He pulled out from his bag a small clipboard and pen. "I was informed that earlier this morning there had been an accident, and now I've been asked by your mayor here to examine you - that is, if it is quite alright with your wife."

"Yes. It's alright with me, if you could hurry, doctor," she spoke in a quiet voice, barely above a whisper.

"Very well." The doctor drew the chair closer to Tobias. "Then let us begin."

* * *

Sarah gazed into Tobias' tired eyes, tears sprawling down her face. Dr. Wren had long examined Tobias and left, his prognosis was nothing less than a grim one.

"His back was just about crushed completely by the combined weight of the monster and the boulders during the cave-in," he had told them bleakly as he was packing to leave. "It really is a miracle how he was even able to survive through that. On the other hand, I wouldn't say to keep your hopes up."

"What?" Sarah gasped quietly; was what she hearing true?

"He has trouble breathing, and in these types of scenarios, it's very easy for someone to choke while they're eating or stop breathing while they're sleeping, if they're not careful." He glanced at his patient. "Judging by the state he's in, and his injuries…" He sighed deeply. "What I would advise you, Mrs. Strife, is to take care of him and try not to keep your hopes up. Keep him as comfortable as possible with no noise or excitement that may cause him to stop breathing."

"Does this mean I'm going to die?" Tobias asked Sarah once everyone had left, breaking her out of her thoughts. The house was quiet. The village was quiet.

"Perhaps," she answered him. "He said that it's very possible that you may choke to death while eating or sleeping, if you aren't careful. But it's unlikely that you'll ever move your body on your own again…"

"Is this the punishment people get for trying to follow their dreams?" he asked in an even quieter voice, his eyes welling up with tears.

Sarah tenderly closed his eyes with her fingers and began to rub his forehead gently - it was important that Tobias did not cry; in his position, that would very well make him choke as well "Not all the time."

"What is your dream, Sarah?"

She smiled warmly. "You," she answered, planting a small kiss on his lips. "And Cloud."

Tobias did not speak for a few moments, enjoying Sarah's delicate touch on his face. He then opened his eyes, a determined look overtaking his features. "…I would like to see my son."

Sarah's heart beat faster and faster. "…Are you sure?" she asked him gently. She was afraid of how Cloud would react upon seeing his father lying on bed so stiffly, when every second passed by could be his last…

"You owe it to him," Tobias told her. "And to me. Think of this like a final request."

"Don't say things like that!"

"You yourself said that I might be dying." Sarah fell silent. "You should go get him. Now." He heaved air, his half-closed eyes peering sharply at his wife.

"…All right, then." She stood up, silently exiting the door and slowly walked over to where the Alsips lived to retrieve their son.

* * *

**(Nibelheim - Strife residence - 12:10 PM)**

Tobias opened his eyes as he saw two familiar figures walk through the door, hand in hand. He smiled affectionately at his young family.

"Sarah, if you don't mind, I'd like to spend some time alone with Cloud. Why don't you go out and visit the Lockharts for a while?

Sarah nodded slowly and shut the door after gently pushing Cloud further inside.

The young boy curiously spun his head around the house, which had remained relatively unchanged despite all the commotion earlier. He could see Tobias lying in his bed, propped up by a pillow.

Tobias smiled weakly at him. "Hey, bud," he whispered. "You wanna come on up next to me? I've got plenty of room."

Cloud immediately dashed to the side of the large bed and made a struggle to climb up on top, as it was still quite tall for him.

"Comfortable?"

"Yeah." Cloud snuggled under the covers, careful not to accidentally bump into his father's body. "Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you in bed? Are you tired?"

"Sort of…I can't move anymore," he answered softly, so as not to startle him.

"Why?" Cloud turned over to face him, his deep blue eyes staring into his clear grey eyes.

"Daddy got hurt this morning, really bad. And now, Daddy can't move at all."

"…Does it hurt bad now?" Cloud whispered quietly; this conversation between his father and himself made him feel, for the first time, alone; as if no one else could hear or see their problems.

Tobias smiled lovingly at his little boy. "I can barely feel a thing."

The little boy thought about this for a moment. "Well…I guess that's good," he finally responded. "I mean…if you had to get hurt, not feeling anything would be nice."

"Yeah. Well…" Tobias sighed heavily, careful not to overexert his breathing. "Pain can sometimes be a good thing." He peered at Cloud, who was now carefully snuggling against his broken body. "It lets you know your body's working right." The two fell silent, and though Tobias couldn't feel anything with his body, his heart felt warm with the fact that both father and son were together once more. He needed this time to tell him something important, while he could. "Cloud…" he spoke up again, with firmness. "Do you remember what I told you last night before I left?"

"You said that if anything happened to you, I would need to take care of Mom."

Tobias grinned. "Good boy. Listen to her, do what she tells you to do, and mind her. All right?" Cloud nodded. "You have to promise me now."

"I promise."

"Good."

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Are you going to get better soon?" A hint of worry was found in the tone of his voice.

Tobias sighed. "I don't want to lie to you, Cloud…I don't think I'll ever walk again, or even be able to get out of this bed. And the doctor who came this morning to check on me said that I likely won't live for very long in this condition."

Cloud was silent as he absorbed these words carefully, his young face puzzled and perplexed; Tobias was worried he might have upset him.

"Are you going to die?" he finally asked quietly.

There was no easy way to break the news to him, but Tobias was no liar either. "…I think I will…soon." He gazed up at the ceiling. "I just hate the thought of leaving the two of you behind," he said, his voice breaking. "Your mother already understands what I'm about to say to you, but because you're so young, I want for you to know…" He swallowed hard. "You and your mother, Sarah…you're my entire world to me, the two of you." He looked back at Cloud, who was listening intently. "You don't know how upset I am right now…I can't even move my arms right now to give you a hug, or to hold you tight. Every time I speak now, like right now, it makes it harder for me to breathe." He rested a moment briefly to relax his aching lungs. "My body is so broken now…even though I can't feel anything anymore, I know it's going to cave in completely pretty soon. So when it does…" He glared back at the wooden ceiling. "Know that even though you won't see me…I will always see you, and will be with you. If you're ever afraid, or feel alone…don't be. I'll be with you."

"You're going to become part of the earth, aren't you?" Cloud inquired. "I heard somebody say that when someone dies, they get buried into the earth, don't they?"

"Well…death is a very funny subject to talk about. There are many interpretations and beliefs of how it works and how it affects everyone. I think the way you should start learning about death is to realize that every single human being has a body and a soul. The soul is invisible to the human eye, but they're inside us, and they're what makes us humans…human. It gives us our individuality, and makes us who we are. Inevitably, at one point or another, all living things pass away, whether it be plants, animals, people-"

"What about them?"

"Who?"

"The animals and plants. What happens to them?"

"Well…they pass away, just as we do. There are people who know more about these types of things, and they believe that along with our own souls, the animals and plants of this planet have souls that return to the planet. Whether or not it's true…I don't know. Maybe someday, you can ask someone who may know more about his or her expert opinion. It was just knowledge I picked up along the way when I was young. In either case, our bodies, and those of animals and plants decompose into the earth once they die, giving the planet nourishment, and in most places you go in this world, there's a burial ceremony in which people remember the person they've buried, which they call 'putting to rest,' which is a true enough thing to say. The body rests inside the earth, while the soul is released from the body."

Tobias could see the genuine expression of wonder on Cloud's face, and caused him to recall memories of himself asking his father these types of questions. He went on to explain to Cloud that some people who studied the cycle of souls, as he put it, believed that the souls of living creatures would embark on a journey to return to the planet, the accepted belief stemming from as long ago as when the Cetra, the ancient race preceding the humans, roamed the planet and took care of it. "Of course, there are many people today that don't believe the Cetra ever existed - that they're fictional. Stuff in legends. And there are also many people who don't believe that the soul embarks on some journey or descends to the heavens…they just assume that death is the end, and that is that. Hmm…oh well…" Cloud yawned and then grinned at his father. "Getting a little sleepy, Cloud?"

"A little bit. Do you feel better?"

"Much. It's been a long time since I've gotten to talk about these things to anyone anymore. Well, except for your mother, but she's heard all of this from me before. Did you understand most of it?"

"Yeah."

"Really? Good." The pleasant expression became melancholic before much time had passed. "Cloud…these next few months are probably going to be very hard on you, and your mother. But you'll be able to find the strength and move on. I really do want you to look after your mother, Cloud. You may not realize it, but you remind her more of myself than anything or anyone else in this town. You'll be the man of the house when I'm gone, and I want you to learn whatever you can from her. I know she feels as though she can't teach much to you, but she knows much more than she believes."

"I will, Dad."

"I also remember having a certain conversation with your mother, when you were a baby. I remember telling her that, when you grew older, you should pick whichever path you wish to follow. Whether or not you want to work here when you come of age…that's up to you. Alright?" He wheezed again; he was surprised how he had been able to speak for so long without any serious breathing problems.

"Are you okay, Dad?" Cloud asked him quietly.

"…I'm fine," he answered, grinning embarrassedly at him.

"Can I get you something?" Cloud began to take the covers off and get out of bed.

"No, no…" His eyes glazed on Cloud's face. "Actually, there is something I would like you to do for me."

"What?"

Tobias smiled sadly. "Can I have a hug? And a goodbye kiss?" Cloud hesitated for a moment, before climbing back into the bed and embraced around his father's stiff shoulders. Tobias closed his eyes in bliss, and he could feel his heart pumping faster and faster as he felt the little boy's tiny lips touch his cheek. "Thank you, Cloud." His eyes opened and glistened with tears. "You'd better head over to the Lockharts and get your mother; she'll take you back to the Alsips."

"Can't I stay?" Cloud pleaded.

"No," Tobias replied. "I don't think your mother would like it if you were to see me leave all of a sudden. Understand?" Cloud nodded and climbed out of the bed once more. Tobias was able to stop him before he reached the front door. "Hey, bud?" He called out to him weakly. Cloud turned around; his father panted heavily, knowing that this was likely the last time he would see his son. Good heavens…_he's the spitting image of Sarah_, he thought to himself for what seemed to be like the hundredth time. What last words could he let Cloud depart with? "Take care of yourself…okay?" _That's really all I want for you - to be safe_.

"Okay," his son replied quietly, granting him a smile. He continued to rush out the door, with Tobias gasping rapidly soon after he had closed the door.

* * *

**(Nibelheim - November 27th, 1988)**

Fifteen days had passed since Tobias' accident. His breathing problems continued as oncoming winter was coming at an increasingly rapid rate.

Sarah took this time, aside from caring for Tobias, to talking to him as well. They continued to exchange stories, despite Tobias' wavering condition. Most of the time, Sarah did the talking, so as to save Tobias' breath. It was difficult for Tobias to be silenced for long, however, as he was always intrigued by what she had to say. Needless to say, she carefully watched his breathing for any significant changes and fed him properly so that he would not choke.

This afternoon, Sarah was updating on how Cloud was doing, staying over with the Alsips for the time being. She was saddened that the two barely saw one another; for the past two weeks, Sarah had taken Cloud on walks around town, and she'd always point through their window where his father lay inside. Cloud would always call over to him from outside and wave, and Tobias always smiled at him in response.

"He's growing up so fast," Sarah finally finished. "But he misses you. He keeps asking how you're doing and when he can come home to see you again."

"I don't…think so," Tobias coughed. "If something…were to happen…I don't want him…here…to see…"

"Shhh…" Sarah hushed him. "You shouldn't talk so much."

"I…can't help it," he whispered. "There's still…so much that…I need to say. Stories…I need to share…" he gazed wearily into her eyes. "You'll…have to tell him…those stories now…"

"Me?" Sarah's eyes widened. "I don't…I can't…I mean-"

"You'll have to…Sarah." He wheezed before speaking again. "I'll be gone soon. I know it. I've been given time so far, but pretty soon…I'll be gone. You'll need to be strong…so that he can be strong. You both can lean on each other…until…you both can stand properly…stand strong on both feet."

Tears welled up in her eyes, as she gripped his unfeeling wrist. "I don't like this. This was never supposed to happen. We were supposed to be a family - the three of us."

"Sarah…we ARE a family. Always have been…" Silence. He spoke again, quieter than before. "Always will be." Sarah kissed his limp hand. "I'll always watch over the two of you."

"I love you."

"…I love you too…"

* * *

Two nights later, Tobias' breathing was at its lowest point. Gramps, Mayor Lockhart, and Carl Berkhan were at his bedside, while Sarah paced back and forth nervously, her hands cold and her body shaking. It was only an hour or two earlier that Tobias had been making strange noises, and Sarah was frightened to notice that his face had become as white as a sheet of paper. She had run outside in the cold, screaming for help. Help had come, but was it too late?

Carl stopped in his tracks when he began to hear a disturbing noise - gurgling from Tobias' throat.

_No…_

"What's happening?" Sarah shrieked.

Gramps' face twisted in agitation. "You _idiots_! Get the lady out of here NOW!"

Marcus firmly grabbed Sarah's shaking arm and dragged her out the door before shutting it in her face.

Gramps shoved his hand behind Tobias' upper back and hoisted him up. Tobias continued to choke harshly, much to the fear of the three men present.

"What the heck's the matter with him?" Carl muttered.

"There's fluid build up in his lungs - it's impossible for him to breathe now."

Gramps began beating Tobias' back, similarly to how one would beat a new-born into breathing. The team worked with great effort in an attempt to loosen the bile and fluid that was killing him, but to no avail, They could soon do nothing but watch in horror as what little of Tobias' breath left his mouth and he breathed no more, his eyes wide open and blank.

Carl weakly walked back to the door to open it - a sobbing Sarah stood, fear written on her face. She knew, as soon as he opened the door that her dearest friend and loving husband had left her. She let the tears fall as she approached the bed - Marcus had closed Tobias' eyes and relaxed his features, but Sarah knew that Tobias had suffered great pain up until his last moments.

She wrapped her hand in his and sobbed, caressing his face and his hair. _It wasn't supposed to end like this_…she thought to herself. _We were supposed to be together…grow old together…_

The problem she now faced was how to tell Cloud what had happened…

* * *

Sarah traveled to the Alsip residence, accompanied by Gramps. She greeted young Cornelia, Gramps' grown and married daughter, and spotted Cloud resting on a couch set up as a bed for him; Cornelia's own son, Oliver, had long been sent to bed.

"Hi Cloud," she greeted him with a sad smile. The Alsips' fireplace blazed quietly, illuminating the small house with colors of gold and dark orange. A truly beautiful sight, despite all that had just happened.

"What happened, Mom?" Cloud asked sleepily from the couch, as Sarah gently patted his head.

"Nothing. Umm…" she gazed at the source of the warmth of the house. "Let's sit together by the fire." Mother and son placed themselves in front of the gentle fire - Cloud laid his head in his mother's lap, while Sarah gently stroked his hair. "I have a story to tell you, Cloud," she murmured to him softly.

"A story?"

"Mm." She closed her eyes, recollecting. "Once upon a time, long, long ago…when this village was still very new, there lived a young boy. This boy was very special in the eyes of the town-folk - he would respect his aging parents, even when no one was looking. He helped his neighbors with their chores and housework, expecting no reward. He was regarded as wise and productive beyond his years." Her eyes shone as the light of the great fire reflected off of them. "This promising young man suddenly became very sick. No one knew why or even how to treat him in his pain. He died not long afterwards, leaving behind his grief-stricken parents and a shocked town."

"That's it?" Cloud spoke up.

"No…there's more. Shortly after the boy's death, a young girl of about three wandered too far into the mountains while she was playing. She went on the bridge that connects the two mountains, which soon collapsed."

Cloud's eyes widened. "She fell?"

"Yes…but she didn't die. No one knows exactly how, but her fall was somehow broken, miraculously. She had a vision of herself being on the other side of the mountain - the boy who had recently passed away was beside her, holding her hand. He spoke to her tenderly, saying that he had protected her from death from the deep height she had fallen. He explained that he had always loved Nibelheim and its people with all his heart, and that he would continue to help them by guiding their souls safely across and over the mountains in order to rest. The little girl awakened back in her room in home - some of the villagers had searched for her and found her after she went missing. She told her family and friends of the boy who had passed away. And to this day, every time someone passes away in our Nibelheim, we think of the little boy, guiding our loved ones to the other side of the mountain."

"Was the little girl you, Mom?" Cloud asked.

"No…this is a story that my parents told me, when I was very young. It's one of the village's oldest legends." She brushed her fingers through his hair. "Right now, that little boy is helping your father cross the mountain." She gazed into the fire. "…He passed away not too long ago," she whispered.

Cloud continued to lie still after he heard those words. He slowly turned his face into her lap and began inhaling and exhaling deeply.

"It's alright to cry, dear," she coaxed. "Your father was a very special man, and we'll all miss him terribly."

He turned to look at her, his eyes filling up with tears that never fell. "He's just gone on a journey…right?" he croaked. "I mean…he'll still be able to see me sometimes, right?"

"Darling, he'll be watching you and caring for you even when you feel the most alone." She affectionately kissed his forehead. "The ones we love never really leave our lives. They're still there, even when we can't see them."

"But we'll see him again one day…right?"

"Yes, dear. One day…"

The words meant as much to Sarah as they did for Cloud. She would now have to raise him alone as she saw fit, but she would keep in mind and respect the wishes of Tobias.

While mother and son continued to gaze into the fire that brought warmth and comfort to their grieving hearts, Carl, Marcus, and Grandpa Alsip began preparations for the burial of Tobias Strife.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**(Nibelheim - Town Outskirts - December 5th)**

Sarah stared at the wooden marker - across. It was engraved: "_**Tobias Strife: Beloved Husband and Father: d. Nov. 25th, 1988 - Rest in the heavens, oh angel of mine**_." The eccentric grave-maker had added that last part to make it all the sound romantic for Sarah to hear. Sarah hadn't noticed it until now.

Her heavy eyes gazed down at the freshly dug and buried earth. She could envision his body, lying in the earth, slowly deteriorating - an image that frightened her, but she could not take away. She forced herself to turn away - if she stayed any longer, she would only burst into grief.

The funeral, which had taken place only a week ago, was not a long one. Still, Sarah had been surprised by how many people had come out to pay their respects. The mayor and his family, the Alsips, the Crewes, the Berkhans, and many others, some whom even Sarah had never seen before - Nibelheim was a small community to live in, but even so, not everyone was able to say that he or she knew just about everyone in the village.

Cloud stood next to his mother, his face blankly staring at the casket as prayers and blessings were given. The casket was then lowered deep within the earth so that it would never be seen again. Sarah gripped his small hand tightly as the first piles of dirt began to be thrown onto the wooden coffin. Friends recounted stories of Tobias' strength and wisdom that he seemed to possess far beyond his years.

It was truly marvelous, she realized then, how much respect the dead received. It was as if they had descended to another plane of existence, an existence the ones left behind were not privileged to join in just yet.

"Tobias was a special boy," she continued to hear whispers such as these among the crowd.

"Such a tragedy that someone so young should die in such a way."

"I'd heard he left behind a wife and a young son. How horrible!"

Sarah could not bear anymore of this - the more people whispered about Tobias behind her back whenever she stepped out, the more heartbroken she felt. She had been tempted to lock herself in her house for some time, when she stopped to realize that doing such a thing was both idiotic and harmful. Cloud was very quiet throughout these series of events, though he seemed to be fairing better than his mother; she surmised that this was due to his youth and as such was vaguely aware of what was happening, save for the fact that he understood that his father was now gone.

She stood alone now, on the outskirts of town. It was painful for her, feeling alone like this. Her dearest friend, companion, and soul mate had been snatched from her suddenly, though she knew that such a fate was always possible with the reckless nature of Tobias's dreams. Sarah shuddered as the cold air gently swept across her body; she gripped her shawl tightly and quickly turned her gaze away from the grave and hastily began to make her way back to her home.

She opened the door, sending gusts of cold air inside the house; she quickly ran to the fireplace to warm herself up. She looked behind her to see Cloud standing in the dining room, a look of embarrassment spreading across his face, his arms tied behind his back.

She smiled tenderly; despite all that had happened, she refused to show her grief to Cloud, in hopes that she would not worry him and would be able to give him strength to move on during this terrible transition in life. "Hello," she greeted him warmly from the fireplace.

"Hello," he replied back quietly; Sarah tried her best not to laugh, as it was obvious this two-year old was hiding something from her.

"How are you?"

"Good."

"Did you like the new toy Gramps brought over?" She asked him, referring to the hand-made and painted red truck he had given Cloud.

"Yeah."

Sarah stood up, taking off her shawl. "What's that you have behind your back?"

Cloud's arms tightened. "Nothing."

Sarah began approaching her son; with every step forward, he took one back. "Come on, let me see it," she requested with amusement in her voice.

"No…" he whispered.

Sarah stopped and placed her hands on her hips. "Why not?"

"It's not ready yet."

"What's not ready?"

"…It's a surprise."

Sarah looked behind him far enough to see glimpses of a sheet of paper and colored pencils laying on top of the table. A mischievous grin took over her face. "Can I guess what it is?" The little boy thought for a moment before nodding his head. "Okay then…" She began circling around the room as she began to make her guesses, with Cloud tactfully moving in synch so as to not show his back to her. "Is it a…present? For me?"

"Yes…"

"Oh my…" She placed her fingers over her smiling mouth as she continued to circle around the room. "Did you have help making or getting this present?"

Cloud shook his head.

"Oh? You got it yourself."

"Not 'got.' I _made _it."

"You _made _it? Well, aren't you quite the artisan! Is it breakable?"

Cloud peered behind his shoulder then back at his mother. "Only if it catches on fire or gets really wet."

"Fire? Wet? …Well, can you tear it also?"

Cloud's cheeks flushed. "Yes."

"Is it…paper?"

Her son's face turned a beet red as his eyes narrowed. "No more guessing!" he yelled, running to the corner of the house inside a cupboard in a futile attempt to hide.

Sarah giggled softly at the toddler's tantrum and slowly approached him. "Cloud…?"

The little boy's body, what little of it she could see, tightened.

"Cloud…I'm sorry. I won't try to guess anymore." She sat next to the cupboard. "You can give me the present whenever you're finished."

"Promise?" His voice muffled inside the cupboard.

"I promise."

Cloud began shuffling around in the tiny cupboard so that his spiky head emerged first, with Sarah grabbing him in a tight embrace once he was half-way out. "So…while you're working on it, why don't I make the two of us something to eat?" She asked him, tenderly kissing his head. Cloud nodded after some slight hesitation.

Sarah was true to her word; while she cooked, Cloud continued scribbling on the piece of paper; she could tell that he was obviously drawing something, but of what, she did not know. Sarah made her saucy stew, the one that neighbors could smell from miles around and drool with envy over. Setting herself at the table, she broke off a piece of fresh bread and dipped it in the stew while scooping up a moist meatball. She observed Cloud quietly, but made no comment on his behavior; rather, she was amused that he was so focused and occupied on a single drawing made specifically for her. _I wonder when he'll give it to me_, she thought.

A thought occurred to her: In a few more years, Cloud would be old enough to begin studying. She knew Nibelheim had no official educational facility or structure. Instead, many parents chose to teach their children from home, and many would learn elsewhere from other adults and children from, books that were treasured in the town, and travelers that came to deliver supplies to the general store. Now that Tobias wasn't here, it was up to her to be Cloud's guide and teacher, as well as his mother.

"Cloud?" she asked, long after she had finished her meal. The little boy's head popped up from the ground. "Would you like to help me wash the dishes?" Cloud grinned and jumped to his feet, accompanying his mother to the sink. Sarah brought a chair over for him to stand on. Cloud stared wide-eyed at the dishes in the water and soap suds that filled the sink.

"What we have to do first is roll up our sleeves so that they don't get wet…" she rolled hers up for Cloud to see. "Like this." She watched him roll up his as she explained to him: "After we've done that, we have to make sure our hands are clean, so…" She picked up a bar of soap that sat at the side of the sink and began washing her hands before passing the soap bar on to Cloud. "This is important because we don't want any germs that we've been carrying outside or the floor to spread to the dishes and make us sick." Once the hand-washing was finished, Sarah took out two white rags, handing one over to Cloud. "I'll be washing the dishes here and place them in the black rack over there in front of you…," she gestured to the rack that lay in the adjacent tub. "…and I want you to dry them for me. Be _very_ careful - I don't want you dropping and breaking anything." She placed her hand on the sink handle. "Ready?"

"Yeah."

"Okay…" She turned it gently and watched as water poured into the sink. Sarah worked almost effortlessly in washing each dish. Cloud attempted to follow suit and dried each dish in a childish attempt to make them sparkle. He held each dish tightly so that they would not drop. Cloud giggled at the times when Sarah made small bubbles out of the suds so that they would float towards him, in an attempt to amuse him.

The dish-washing concluded not long afterwards, and with no casualties. Sarah complimented Cloud's dish-drying ability and offered to read him a story as a reward.

The Strifes had a small but well-kept number of books, with Cloud possessing a number of children's books with story collections.

Cloud hand-picked a green book that had a picture of a chocobo and a farm: _TALSO Goes Home_. It was part of a series written for young children about the adventures of a young chocobo and the friends he met on those adventures. It was certainly nothing that interested Sarah anymore at her age, but young Cloud was fascinated with the large, yellow flightless bird.

Cloud snuggled against Sarah's shoulder to glance at the pictures as she began to read the story aloud. "_TALSO Goes Home_," she began, smiling as she opened to the first page. "Once upon a time, at the Chocobo Farm, there lived a young chocobo named Talso." Cloud pulled the book towards him so that he could get a better glance at Talso inside the stables. "Talso was a very happy Chocobo and enjoyed exploring the fields the farmer owned." Sarah turned the page to show picture of a large, angry dog chasing a frightened Talso. "One day, Talso wandered too far in the field and couldn't see the farmhouse. He was lost. A mean, old dog spotted Talso and began feeling _very_ hungry - he began to think that Talso would make good chocobo soup - and he began to chase Talso towards the woods." She smiled at Cloud. "Oh no, poor Talso," she giggled softly.

Cloud looked at her with a perplexed look on his face. "Dogs can't make soup," he pointed out.

"What?"

"You said the dog wanted to make soup out of Talso," he explained. "Dogs can't cook…can they?"

Sarah chuckled. "Sweetie, _I _didn't write this book!"

"But it doesn't make sense!" Cloud complained; Sarah tried not to shake in amusement.

"Well…I'm pretty sure the author is just trying to say that the dog was so hungry, he wanted to

eat him." She glanced at the sentence for a few moments. "Actually, I don't really like that

sentence much either."

"Maybe he was just trying to be funny?" Cloud suggested.

"Maybe." She looked back to where they had stopped. "Anyways, Talso managed to run inside the forest and escape the dog, but he was alone now more than ever." The two gazed sympathetically at the picture of bright, yellow Talso in a dark, black, and alienating forest. "Talso needed to get home. He wandered through the woods, hoping that he would be able to find his way out." She turned to show other animals approaching Talso curiously. "Talso found that not all of the forest was frightening. There were many different kinds of interesting animals that were not as scary as the dog: The squirrel was a chattering type of creature and enjoyed climbing up on Talso's back. The rabbits were very shy and gentle animals and followed Talso from within a distance, but he enjoyed their company. The birds sang sweetly up on the tree branches as Talso continued his journey. He enjoyed the company of his new friends, but he still missed his home and family on the farm."

Cloud peeked at the next page that showed Talso crossing over what seemed to be a treacherous river, the animals remaining on the side where their forest was located. "Talso knew that the only way to reach the farm was to cross the fierce, ice-cold river. Talso bid his new friends farewell and began to cross. The water and its strong current crashed against Talso's body, but because of his height and weight, he managed to stand his ground and cross the river." The next page turned. "Talso was cold and hungry, and very, very homesick. Talso missed his warm bed in the stables, his family nearby, and the farmer petting him and feeding him delicious Greens…"

"Poor Talso…" Cloud murmured.

"Night soon came to the valley. The air was cold, and there was no noise except for the gentle breeze that brushed against Talso's feathers. It was a beautiful night, but Talso was very sad - he was alone again, and lost."

The next page turned, showing Talso being petted by a man carrying a lantern, smiling. "Talso laid down to sleep, his legs tired from walking all day. He sighed, closed his eyes, and soon began to dream. He heard the farmer's voice calling out his name, and he thought he could see him carrying a bag of his favorite Greens in a sack slung around his shoulders. The dream seemed so real, though. Talso opened one eye to see a man standing in front of him. He opened the other eye to see that the farmer from the Chocobo Farm really _was _standing right in front of him. 'Hello, Talso,' he had greeted the young chocobo. 'I've been looking all over for you. I'm glad you're safe.' Talso jumped to his feet, cried out '**WARK**!' and began running around the farmer happily. 'Come on, Talso,' the farmer told him. 'Let's go back home where we belong. I've saved you some more of your favorite Greens there.'"

Sarah changed the page to show dawn breaking over the Chocobo Farm and the farmer and Talso overlooking it on a hill. "The farmer took Talso back home. Talso was excited to return home, because Talso knew that home was always where the heart was." The story done, Sarah closed the book. "Did you like it?"

"Yeah. But I think I like the other one a little more."

"You mean the one with the circus?"

"Yeah."

"Well…we'll read that one next time." Cloud nodded and began to slide off the bed before Sarah stopped him. "Er, Cloud?" Cloud turned his head. "…I think you're big enough now to sleep in the bed. If you want to, that is."

Cloud gazed puzzlingly at the crib and then back at his mother. "I can stay up here?"

"If you want to. I just don't want you to fall off, that's all."

"You're going to be sleeping here too?"

"Yes…for now. When you're a little older, we can make a bed for yourself. I just thought that, for now, you can sleep up here next to me. You see, I haven't been sleeping well lately, and I feel nervous being in bed by myself now."

Cloud grinned before wrapping himself under the covers. "Okay…"

"Okay? You want to stay up here with me?"

"Yeah," the little boy chirped, snuggling against the soft white pillow.

Sarah grinned as she wrapped under the blankets as well. "You really don't mind?" she whispered.

"No."

"Well…good night, then," Sarah patted his head and studied his relaxed, slumbering face. The smile on her face gradually faded away, as she envisioned Tobias' face instead. She blinked hard; Cloud laid before her once more, a small grin on his content face. Perhaps he was still too young to move up to the bed. Despite this, Sarah enjoyed the company. Would most evenings be like this one? What would happen as he grew older? Sarah slowly closed her eyes, her hand slipping from Cloud's head to the blanket. As she sank into sleep, she resolved that she would not worry about such things anymore until she had to face them. That was what Tobias wanted her to do, she believed.

* * *

**(Nibelheim - December 6th)**

The next morning in Nibelheim was surprisingly a sunny one; Sarah had slept peacefully until daybreak, when the sun rays gently hit her face. She smiled; it was still ghastly cold, but at least the fog had cleared up for now.

Sarah managed to rise out of bed and began preparations for breakfast: a small loaf of bread and cheese with some of the coldest, sweetest brands of milk in all of Nibelheim. For Cloud, she cooked up a type of cream of wheat meal, with just enough milk to make the porridge soft and rich, instead of lumpy.

Once she had finished her own meal and began to cool Cloud's own breakfast, she began to pick out several layers of clothing to wear from the closet. It was shopping day, though she noted with concern that their funds were beginning to shrink. It was her fear as a mother that kept gnawing at her: Now that Tobias was dead, who would provide for Cloud and herself? She shook her head, reminding herself that everything always worked out in the end. She opened a small box to collect a few Gil and headed out, her shawl covering over her head and ears.

The wind was as brutal as ever and pierced at Sarah's face; fortunately, she didn't have to go very far. The general store's door opened briskly with Sarah huffing as she stepped inside, taking in the store's warmth.

Mrs. Crewe welcomed her with a smile, while carrying a small wooden box with packaged

supplies. "Hello, dear. Cold outside, isn't it?"

"Yes. Very." Sarah began peering through the cabinets with different food supplies. "I'm here for some vegetables and some meat. I'll be making some of my stew."

"Mmm…warm stew in the cold wintertime. It sounds delectable."

"Yes."

"I'm terribly sorry about what happened to Tobias, dear. I know the two of you were very close, even before you were married." She bit her lip. "I don't know what I would do if something like that happened to Elliot. I mean, I'm sure I would be able to continue to run the store…but it would just be so _hard_!"

"I understand."

"And then there's Johnny. I don't what in Gaia I would do if he just went fatherless overnight. It would break his young heart, I'm sure. By the way, how is Cloud?"

"Cloud is…taking this as well as any other toddler, I suppose."

"Is he crying often?" Mrs. Crewe asked sympathetically.

"No, not much."

"How strange," Mrs. Crewe murmured, glaring at Sarah suspiciously. "Well then…I suppose I'd better get your supplies ready."

"If you would, please."

Mrs. Crewe set to work, pulling out a pack of carrots, cans filled with tomato sauce, a pack of frozen ground meat, spices, and set them on the counter with swiftness and expertise. These ingredients were placed in a pale yellow sack for Sarah to take home. "That will be thirty Gil."

Sarah sighed quietly and reached into her pocket to pull out the exact amount - at this rate, they would be losing money faster buying for their own needs than they would be betting on a Chocobo race. "Thank you."

"No problem. Take care now, you hear?"

Sarah nodded as she hurried out of the store, the wind biting her skin once more as she ran for home. As she rushed inside the house, she leaned against the door, happy with the fact that she didn't have anymore plans to venture back outside in the freezing locale. _I just can't wait for spring to come_, she thought to herself as she unwrapped her shawl and began unbuttoning her coat.

She stopped in her tracks as she realized that not only was the house still quiet, but there was no sign of Cloud. The bed had been made, although clumsily. On top of her pillow, she noticed a sheet of paper with color splashed on it - the same paper she knew Cloud was trying to hide from her yesterday. Walking up to the bed, she slowly picked it up. It was a drawing of a stick-figure version of Sarah and a little stick-figure of Cloud, holding hands, smiling. Flowers were drawn at their feet, a large golden sun hanging above them, mountains in the background. Above the two was a single white cloud, and on top of it, was what Sarah could tell, a stick-figure of Tobias, waving down at the two, smiling as well.

Sarah smiled, her eyes glistening with tears - it was a simple, childish doodle, but the thoughts behind it…the words this picture could say…

A _**THUD**_ startled her in mid-thought; her old wooden broom had fallen near the closet. She glanced at the closet and noticed that it was slightly cracked open. She made her way to the closet silently, cautiously. She opened the door slowly to reveal Cloud, who was brimming with nervous excitement up at her.

"Did you like it?" he asked, sweetly.

Sarah swooped down to carry him and embraced him. "Darling, I _love_ it." She pulled up the picture again. "It's beautiful. Is this a picture of you and me?"

Cloud nodded. "And Daddy."

"He's up here in this cloud, isn't he?"

"He's watching us from up there. Like he promised."

"Yes, dear," She snuggled him gently. "Is this present you were saving for me?"

"Yeah."

"Well, thank you. Thank you for the present…Cloud, you have _no _idea how much this means to me. This is very special. I think I'll frame it."

Cloud beamed shyly as Sarah ran to the closet with the picture still in her hand, digging through the unorganized jungle that lay inside; brooms and papers fell out as she dug further up the closet, where she could hardly reach. At last she pulled out a small, old wooden frame appropriately sized for his picture.

"We'll put it in this," Sarah announced as she opened the frame up to slide the picture inside. The glass shimmered in the house's faint electrical light, and the humble frame rather fit the humble drawing, in Sarah's eyes. "I think it's _perfect_," she said, showing Cloud, who smiled bashfully at his mother's praise. "I just can't thank you enough for this darling," she beamed, smooching his head. "I don't know how I'm ever going to repay you for this."

"You don't have to," Cloud replied quietly.

Sarah placed the picture adjacent to he picture of Tobias and Sarah holding Cloud during an outing, just after his second birthday. Another showed a younger Tobias and Sarah, several years before Cloud was even born. "It's just so thoughtful…" she murmured, gazing at he pictures. They were filled with memories, each of them - even the drawing. She promised herself there and then that she would treasure each of those special memories up until the end of her days.

* * *

**(Strife Residence - 7:30 PM)**

Sarah hastily opened and closed the door, tightly clutching her tied shawl, gasping heavily. _I __just can't stand these freezing winds_, she thought. _They really do bite your skin. _She gingerly touched her frozen face in an attempt to warm herself up. She looked up to see Cloud standing on the edge of the sink, wobbling, with a plate in his hand.

Fear leapt itself into Sarah's heart as she rushed to the sink to carry him off. "Cloud!" she yelled. "What in the world were you thinking? Don't you know you could have fallen and hurt yourself? If I hadn't come here when I did, that just might have happened!"

"I wanted to help you wash the dishes again," he replied in a hushed voice. "I thought since you were outside a lot, I thought I could help you."

Sarah knelt down to his level, gazing into his ashamed face with concern. "Darling, I don't ever want you to do the dishes when I'm not here. Not now, anyways. You're still too little. You could break the dishes, or even worse, hurt yourself." She embraced him tightly. "After losing your father like that…I can't bear to lose you, too, even if it is as simple an accident as falling into the sink. I don't want you to be careless and get hurt." Sarah swallowed hard. "You understand, don't you?"

"Yes."

"…I appreciate the offer to help. Really, I do. But your job now is just to be a child." She picked him up and brought him near the window. "Pretty soon, spring will come. You and I will try making our own garden, if we can. And when you're a little older, you can start playing with some of the kids. Oliver, too. You remember Oliver, don't you?"

A frown spread across Cloud's face. "Yes."

"The Crewe family has a nice little boy, too. And the Lockharts have a little girl - Tifa." The two stared out the window for some time, observing the howls the winds gave and the dust rising into the air outside, like a transparent cyclone. "It's awful outside right now. Why don't we leave the dishes for tomorrow and sit by the fireplace?"

Cloud nodded slowly, placing is head on his mother's shoulder as she carried him to the fireplace and sat in front of it, cradling him. The fire burned bright, mesmerizing Cloud. Sarah brought the two of them a dark red blanket to wrap under.

"This is nice, don't you think? The two of us sitting by the fire, in a warm house, with no noise to distract us. It's peaceful."

"I'm sleepy," Cloud murmured.

"Do you want to go to bed?"

The young boy shook his head, slowly letting his head sink into her lap, his eyelids closing, though his gaze never left the warmth of the fire until Sarah could hear him breathing softly in his sleep.

Sarah grinned, massaging her son's back while he slumbered, absorbing the warmth and sensation of peace the fire brought to them. While the wind continued to howl outside, Sarah and Cloud rested comfortably in front of the fire, slumbering peacefully together well into the night, until the fire slowly burned itself out.

* * *

**(Nibelheim - June 3, 1990)**

Two years passed since that time, though not much had changed since then; rather, everyone began to adjust and live on as if nothing had ever happened. Sarah and Cloud attempted to grow their own garden that would help sustain their good supplies for themselves. The project was a failure; most of the vegetables did not grow aside from sprouts, which soon died afterwards. What few vegetables they did manage to grow were not as high a quality or nourishing as those bought in the general store, shipped from parts unknown.

Sarah had sighed in disappointment upon seeing the results, her mind recalling past conversations she and Tobias had in the past, about the mako reactors and the state of the wild life of the planet. She thought that might have had something to do with the failure of her garden, though she kept these thoughts to herself. When Cloud had asked why the vegetables had died, she answered that they were only unlucky and that these particular vegetables would not grow in their type of climate, in the cold, isolating mountains.

Cloud was now three years now and aside from helping Sarah tend to the garden and dry the dishes, he had learned how to sweep with the broom in the doorway and house and would otherwise help her clean up on occasion. Most of his time was spent in the corner, however, glancing at picture books, drawing, playing with toys or napping - the usual toddler recreations a child could experience in a home.

This day, however, Sarah spotted Cloud gazing out the window, quiet and still. She could hear the sounds of children shrieking and laughing around the town's well. _Maybe he's lonely?_ She thought to herself, gazing out the front door's window at the scene. _I don't see any reason why he can't go outside. The weather is nice, and it might be good for him to go play a little while_.

"Cloud?" she called for him from the door. "Do you want to go walking for a little bit?" Seconds later, Cloud appeared before her, his face determined by curious_. I'll take that as a yes_, Sarah thought to herself, smiling. "Let's go," Sarah murmured gently opening the door to exit the house.

Cloud observed the other children hesitantly several feet away from Sarah, hesitantly watching them play, many whom were bigger than he was and were wrestling on the ground for a ball they had all been kicking around. He cautiously returned to Sarah, pulling her sleeve to go towards the opposite direction. "Sweetie, you don't want to play?" Sarah asked him gently. With a shake of his head, she sighed quietly. "Let's just go walk towards the outskirts, then."

The two left the rowdy children behind, instead waling towards the quieter portions of Nibelheim, such as the mountains and the outskirts of the Nibel plains bordering the village. Upon reaching the mountains, little Cloud suddenly pinched his noise, his features wincing. "What's the matter?" his mother asked.

"It stinks."

"Yes, it does," Sarah frowned. "That's the smell of mako, from the reactor. The town reeks of it, but it's worse here than it is back in the main center." The two stopped as the smell got worse. "It takes some getting used to - many of the townspeople hardly even notice it now. Why don't we go another way?"

Paving their way back to town, Sarah noticed Cloud's distant, almost somber demeanor. "Cloud, what's the matter?"

"Nothing," he sighed.

"Was it those children earlier?" Her voice was soft and tender, but he did not reply. "I know some of them looked rather…rough and rugged. But some of them are not so bad, once you get to know them." Cloud remained silent. "…You know, those kids are probably too old for you to play with anyways. I think some of them were around eight or nine? You should be with kids your own age."

"Most of them are still in their houses," Cloud replied.

"Yes. Well, that could be because their parents just don't understand the beauty of Nibelheim, especially around the borders like you and I do, and take pleasure in it as often as we can. They'll be out soon enough, don't you worry."

"Mom?"

"Yes, dear?"

"What about our garden?"

Sarah sighed. "We'll try again in the summertime. For now, though, think the only money I can make right now will be coming from making quilts and clothing repair."

"I wish I was bigger."

"Why is that?"

"So that I could help you."

"Oh, Cloud. Don't worry about it now; we'll make enough to manage. We'll be all right, I promise."

The town center was quiet again, the noisy children having long abandoned their play area and disappeared.

"They likely went out near the forests," Sarah explained. "It's a little dangerous to play there without any adult supervision, but that's their choice. Hopefully they'll be all right." She could see that Cloud appeared relieved by the fact that they had left. "Come on, let's go on inside. I'll make you something special to eat. Would you like that?"

An affirmative nod from Cloud sent the two of them back inside the house, where Cloud immediately sprawled over to a corner where some of the picture books were placed. Putting on her apron and washing her hands, Sarah began to work preparing the stew that she knew Cloud loved so much.

Meatballs were made first, with delicate care, and then came the think red sauce. Spices were used to spruce the flavor, and aside from being used as the soup, the sauce would be think and rich enough to be used as a dip for bread. It was a homely dish, but it kept Sarah warm and Cloud happy - these dishes were also some of Sarah's best displays of her talents, aside from her gardening and embroidery.

She glanced often at Cloud while she cooked, smiling tenderly as he flipped from one page of his book to the next, caring only for the pictures. She knew that come August, Cloud would turn four. It was about time she began prompting him to play with some of the younger children in the village. She would soon also have to begin making plans for Cloud's education; few in Nibelheim knew much aside from the basics of reading, writing, and match, along with the village necessities for maintaining civilization and life as they knew it. It was satisfactory for those like Sarah, who enjoyed the quiet and simplistic life Nibelheim had to offer. Her wish was now for Cloud to learn all that he could and someday, if she were to pass on, he would know how to care for himself.

* * *

**(Strife Residence - August 11, 1990 - 8:00 AM)**

Cloud awoke to the lulling sound of his mother's voice, her warm smile as illuminating as the warm sun outside, her arm on his still shoulder. "Happy birthday, Cloud!" she sung softly, smooching him on the cheek. He kicked himself up to sitting position, his sleepy eyes trying to focus after a long, restful night. "You're four years old today, hm?" Sarah murmured, patting his head gently. "My, you're getting to be quite a big boy now." She stood up from the bed. "Come on - let me help you get dressed. I have something for you."

After the two struggled in putting on Cloud's clothes and socks on correctly, Cloud sat at the table, patiently awaiting breakfast. Sarah adroitly pulled out of the refrigerator a large cake, vanilla in color with brown sauce and brown sugar, presenting a type of sweet glaze. Cloud grinned, his mouth watering at the sight of the luscious cake.

Sarah chuckled softly, reminding herself of how picky Tobias had been whenever she tired to get him to taste a sample of one of her cakes. _Most children do find cakes very appetizing_, she acknowledged. _We shouldn't have too much at this point anyways_.

"All right…" she announced once she and Cloud each had a piece of cake before them on individual plates with a fork in hand. "Let's dig in." Cloud slowly cut off a piece of cake, stabbing it with the fork and placed it in his mouth. He hummed in delight, smiling at Sarah. "Is it good?" Cloud nodded vigorously. "Nothing missing?" He shook his head. Sarah then took a piece for herself, purring in satisfaction, silently thankful for the delicious cake. Although Tobias was gone, the pain in her heart was subsiding in order to make up room for the love she had for this young boy. "Say, Cloud?" The boy looked up, stopping him from finishing the last pieces of his cake. "After we're done here and clean up, what would you like to do today?"

Cloud pondered silently, glancing at the toys in the window, the books on the shelf, and the birds singing sweetly on top of the town well.

"Is there anything you want or want to go?" his mother asked.

"…Can we go hiking to the outskirts?" he finally requested.

Sarah smiled. "Why not? It's a nice day today, isn't it? Why don't we make ourselves a birthday picnic, hm? I can cook some of your favorite food, along with this cake, and you can bring some of your toys and books. We can even go walk through the forest now, if you like."

Cloud's eyes widened; up until this point, playing in the forest had been forbidden for him, even though many of the village children used the forest to run and hide for many of their games. "Really?"

"I think you're old enough now to glance at it. But you must only go inside with me, or one of the other adults in the village. When you're a little older, I'm sure you'll be big to take responsibility and take care of yourself in there." She stood up and walked over to smooch his head. "Not that I don't trust you already, of course," she explained, beaming. "But the forest can be a dangerous place if you're not very careful, you know." Sarah set to work preparing the food and basket for the picnic while Cloud selected toys and books to bring along. Luckily the fields of the outskirts would be warm and isolated, with no one around to ruin their special time together.

Once everything was set and ready, mother and son beamed at one another and set out through the door for their precious birthday picnic together, with all the troubles of the world behind them.


End file.
